Till Death Us Do Part
by Merrick Mayfair
Summary: Unexpected news from Asgard forces Hermione & Loki to re-evaluate the future of their relationship. What does it mean when "till death us do part" is measured not in decades, but in millennia? When the world moves on & those you love grow old, but you remain unchanged? Do you follow your heart, or do you do the only sane thing and walk away? Sequel to Keeping the Stars Apart.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to my first multi chapter story, "Keeping the Stars Apart" if you haven't read it, this is going to make no sense whatsoever so go on - give that a read first._

 _This takes place almost two years after KTSA ended, and while it will involve some angst, and some of the fallout from the first story, there will be a lot more fluff and family this time around. If everything goes to plan, this will be the second be a trilogy of multi-chapter stories with a series of one shots as the fancy takes me. As before, this story is basically complete. All 14 chapters are drafted on my trusty old laptop, I just need to polish re-jig and tweak as I publish._

 _I'll say this now, because I'm really rubbish at remembering. I don't own any of the Thor or Harry Potter Characters, and I am doing this solely for the fun of it..._

* * *

That was the problem with lower school potions, thought Hermione wearily, dropping into her seat at the Hogwarts high table. Second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff weren't too bad, but unfortunately they were followed by the horrendous gaggle of monsters that were third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Had they been that awful at that age she wondered? If so, it was no surprise that Professor Snape had always been in such a foul mood.

Hermione groaned, wishing she had thought to pick up a vial of headache potion before she came to lunch. Seeing her expression, Professor McGonagall smiled at her sympathetically. "Rough morning Professor Granger?" Hermione shook her head wearily. "I really hate third years... they're old enough to know the ropes and give you a hard time, but not old enough to start to cower under the pressure."

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment. "Ah yes. Third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Enough to give any teacher apoplexy. It's not school policy, but sometimes the thought of turning them all into toads is tempting. Tell me - did Barty Riley manage to get through the lesson with his cauldron intact for once...?"

But the Headmistress realised that she was talking to herself. Hermione was looking over at the doors opposite, shaking her head ruefully. "I swear I'm going to have to invent a teenage girl repelling charm. It's ridiculous. He's like the Pied Piper - only he's totally oblivious!"

Professor McGonagall looked up and smiled at Hermione's amused frustration. Striding through the door, deep in conversation with one of his seventh year Ancient Runes students, was the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff. Generally known to staff and pupils as Professor William Lawes, Loki of Asgard had finally felt ready to join the staff a year ago teaching Arithmancy; and had added some advanced Ancient Runes a term later, when Professor Babbling decided that she wanted to scale back her teaching time.

The fact that he was being trailed by at least half a dozen of his other 7th year pupils – all female, had not gone unnoticed by the Head, who was not blind to the unprecedented level of female attention he regularly attracted wherever he went – something that he did indeed seem blissfully unaware of.

It was hardly surprising, Minerva McGonagall thought – she might be old, but it seemed that even she was as susceptible to his charms as the next woman – not that she would ever admit to it. Dressed in his black teaching robes, the severity of the cut only served to emphasise his lean muscular height, and the breadth of his shoulders . Above the high collar, his pale face was a study in planes and angles, saved only from hardness by the most extraordinarily green eyes, and his loosely curling black hair, currently just below collar length.

The Headmistress chuckled, patting Hermione's arm. "My dear, I have never been married, other than to my job, and heaven knows up here in the wilds of Scotland, my experience of men like him is limited to – well, there's only one of him, which is perhaps no bad thing. But there is one thing that is very clear, even to me. That man has eyes for only one woman in this room, and that is you." She looked past Hermione "Ah, good afternoon Professor Lawes. Have you had a good morning?"

"Excellent, thank you Headmistress. The seventh year are coming on really well. This year's NEWT results should be even better than last year." Loki sank into the seat to Hermione's left, and very soon the young couple were engaged in a discussion of where they were going to go for their forthcoming holiday. From what the Headmistress could hear, Hermione fancied Venice, while "Professor Lawes" was all for Prague. Personally, her money was on Hermione, but then she supposed that that would depend on how "persuasive" Loki was prepared to be. ..

 _xx0xx_

A fortunate quirk of timetabling meant that Loki and Hermione had Monday afternoons free, time that was usually spent in research, preparing lessons, or marking essays. However, this was one of the first really nice spring days, after one of the worst winters in living memory, so before getting down to some work, they decided to get a little fresh air. Having spent a pleasant half hour chatting to Hagrid by his hut, they returned slowly back to the castle across the lawns.

Finally arriving back in the rooms that they shared, Hermione was surprised to find that they had a visitor. A handsome black raven, with a scarlet band around its neck was pecking rather impatiently on the window, in a way that – eyeing its powerful beak – made Hermione fear for the survival of the glass. She regarded it dubiously. A raven with a scarlet band meant Thor, and messages from Thor were rarely an invitation to catch upon family gossip - that kind of letter invariably came from Frigga.

"Loki! You have a letter." Hermione opened the window, but refrained from attempting to take the letter. The last time she had tried to take a raven-post letter meant for Loki, she had nearly lost a couple of fingers. Lesson learned. Her lover of the past two years appeared in the doorway.

"Confound it, what does Thor want now?" He held out his hand, and the raven obligingly went straight to him - unlike owls, the message was carried in the wicked looking beak rather than on a leg. Recognising Loki, the Raven surrendered the message without any objection, before returning to the windowsill, still eyeing Hermione balefully.

Loki scanned the message impatiently, his face becoming, if possible, even paler than usual. As he looked up at Hermione, she was stunned at the mixture of emotions she saw in his eyes.

"Fath.. Odin is dead..."

Hermione sat down suddenly on the window seat, causing the raven to flap irritably at her – she didn't even notice it.

Odin – formerly King of Asgard, All Father and Protector of the Nine Realms, had been sleeping since his eldest son had wrested the throne from him nearly two years ago. As his grip on reality had slipped, he had descended into a bloodthirsty obsession with his youngest son that had nearly cost Loki his life. Taking the throne had been the only way for Thor to ensure both Loki's survival, and both brother's chances of future happiness. After what Odin had done, there was no way on this earth that Hermione would mourn him, but Loki? Despite everything that his foster father had put him through; despite the physical and mental scarring that he still carried – it was clear that this had affected Loki more than he- or she - had expected.

Rising, Hermione wrapped her arms around him, feeling the tension in his body, quivering beneath her hands. He rested his cheek on her hair, one hand resting on the back of her neck the other still clutching his brother's note. How long they stood there, Hermione was not certain, but eventually he stepped away, dropping a kiss onto her temple as he did so.

"I need some air" she nodded, understanding. While the paralysing claustrophobia of two years ago had abated, in moments of stress Loki still craved space. Brushing a strand of soft black hair off his forehead, she kissed him gently.

"Go" she said, "but I'm not leaving you alone too long. I'll come and find you."

Pulling her hard, against him, Loki returned the kiss, lingering for long moments. "I'm counting on it" he murmured against her lips. With that, he turned and strode from the room. Hermione stood by the window, watching and waiting until she eventually saw him leave the castle, and head off across the lawns towards the lake. That was fine, she would know where to find him when the time came. In the meantime, she had better give the Headmistress a heads up.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the bottom of the spiral stairs to the Head's study, Hermione gave this term's password - Peppered Haggis - and ascended to the door of her old friend and mentor.

"Come in" came the answer to her knock. Rather than working at her desk, Minerva McGonagall was seated in one of the handsome leather armchairs by the fireplace with a large pot of tea and a small plate of biscuits in front of her. Seeing the troubled look on Hermione's face, she calmly conjured a second cup and saucer. "Have a seat my dear. You look worried."

Hermione sat down, taking the tea gratefully. "We've just had some news from Asgard Professor. Odin is dead."

The Headmistress's face registered utter shock. Whatever her opinion of him, and the way he had treated his youngest son, Odin had been King of Asgard for thousands of years. It was like the rocks below Hogwarts Castle suddenly disintegrating. She looked at Hermione, seeing the unmistakable signs of strain in her face. "And how is your young man taking it?" It was strange, she thought, that she still thought of Loki as a young man, despite the fact that he was over a thousand years old.

Hermione turned to the wise woman that she had been so in awe of as a young pupil at Hogwarts. "I'm just confused Professor. Don't misunderstand me, what Loki did, in New York was dreadful, although I have no doubt that he was far from his right mind at the time, but Odin's sentence was..." she was silent for a moment, remembering the terrible state that Loki had been in when they first met. Badly beaten, broken bones, soft tissue injuries, and appalling deep burns to his back, caused by a long period of exposure to a highly acidic snake venom, had been only the start of it. The complete physical removal of his magic – which alone would have killed him eventually had it not been returned by his brother; and the psychological trauma that had resulted in nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks and claustrophobia, had been the most long term of the effects of his punishment.

"...then today, when he got the news, Loki didn't really say anything, but it was obvious that he was really and upset and confused. I didn't expect that. Not after everything that Odin did to him."

The Headmistress nodded. "It's possible that he didn't expect that either. Given that you're here and not with him, your young man is off to his usual spot no doubt."

Hermione smiled. "I told him that I wouldn't leave him alone for too long. I will have to go very soon. He needs to think, but not too much. I'm not sure what his plans are going to be yet. I should know more in a few hours, I just wanted to make you aware of the situation." Putting down her cup, she rose from the chair.

"Hermione" the Headmistresses face was grave. "You need to remember, Loki has had over a thousand complicated years with his father, and for almost all of that he truly believed that he was Odin's son. It is very likely that this will bring up a lot of old issues -he will need you now, more than ever."

Hermione nodded gravely. "I'll be there, he knows that. I should go and find him now. Thank you Professor."

"Let me know what he wants to do. I suspect that he may wish to return to Asgard at least for a visit – if so, that is perfectly fine. I can arrange some leave for you both."

"Both?" said Hermione. She sat down suddenly. "Do you think he'll want me to go with him?" She did not look entirely comfortable with the idea.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Hermione, I was under the impression that your relationship with Loki was serious."

Stung, Hermione flushed. "It is... I – just never thought..."

"You are in love with an Asgardian Prince Hermione. For almost two years he has been living entirely in your world – but that is not likely to be a permanent arrangement. I do realise that this is none of my business, but have you talked about your long term plans?" When Hermione was silent, she continued. "I hardly dare ask, but have you even discussed the issue of his immortality?" The Headmistress sighed. "Clearly Odin's death is going to bring up issues beyond those caused by his deficiencies as a father. Now is not the time, but I have to say that I think that you and Loki have some very serious conversations ahead of you."

Hermione rose, her face grave and thoughtful. "Thank you Professor – you are right. I'll talk to him."

Watching the door close behind her, the Headmistress sighed. Hermione hadn't realised it yet, but unless Minerva was very much mistaken, the life that she had grown accustomed to was about to change beyond all recognition.

 _xx0xx_

Grabbing a cloak from her room, Hermione set off across the lawns towards the lake, her feet following the familiar path to the spot she had christened Loki's Confessional two years ago. Sure enough, Loki was seated under his favourite oak tree, but instead of gazing across the lake to the castle as he usually did, he was contemplating the spring clouds as they raced across the sky. As she approached, he rose from the grass, and folded her into his arms.

"I've spoken to Professor McGonagall" she said from his shoulder. "She says that if you want to go to Asgard, she can arrange to cover your classes."

He pulled back to look at her. "What about you?"

"Do you want me to come? I didn't even know whether I was allowed in Asgard."

Loki smiled, wryly. "Not in my father's time, no. But since then - Hermione, every letter or visit from my mother, she wants to know when I am going to bring you to Asgard. I'm even getting it from Thor these days, now that Jane has made the move - he wants to introduce you two." His hands cradled her face, eyes locked on hers. "Hermione, the last time I was in Asgard, my brother had to carry me out on his shoulder – half dead. I know that I should go, for Thor, and for Mother, if not for myself. But I'm damn sure that I can't go back alone."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Whither thou goest I will go..."

He frowned, distracted. "What"

"It's from the Bible. My parents had it read at their wedding. She concentrated for a moment, remembering. _"Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God."_

Her eyes were clear and honest, and full of love for him - in that moment it felt like a declaration. Loki had had nearly two year's of peace since his arrival at Hogwarts, two years of stability, security and love with this amazing woman. But this afternoon's news had caused the ground beneath his feet to shift, and now he was adrift once more, with Hermione his only point of stability. Aware of his distress she reached up, stroking his hair and his cheek softly, and under her hands he gradually relaxed, his lips find hers, softening, warm and hungry, claiming her with a skill that made her body tremble, and her head swim. Had it not been term time, with the castle full of hundreds of young eyes, she thought, she would probably have taken the chance, warded the spot against prying eyes, and made love to him there and then on the grass in the sunshine.

Instead, she took his hand, and drew him back to their rooms...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello to everyone that has followed, favourited and especially reviewed this story. As usual, I have no claim on either the Thor or Harry Potter characters._

 _Now a warning - the first part of this chapter features sexual content with a hint of D/S games. If this is not your thing, just scroll down to the divider thingy, you won't miss anything plot-wise. MMx_

* * *

When they had woken that morning, their room had been flooded with the harsh clear sunlight of a spring morning, now, in the middle of the afternoon, it was warm and dim and quiet. With their rooms warded against all comers, it was just the two of them now in their own private world.

Loki's eyes were dark and troubled, but not grief stricken, thought Hermione, not necessarily sad, but almost - confused. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, her lips just brushing against his. She could still feel the tension in the long lean body pressed against hers.

"What do you want?"

His eyes met hers, a small confused crease between his brows. She kissed him, warm, loving, teasing him just a little.

She tried again. "Tell me what you want". She lowered her eyes, playing the submissive, her fingers toying distractingly with the small buttons of his robes. She peeped up at him, sideways, under her lashes. If his eyes had been dark before, now they were almost black.

"Take your hair down" . That made her smile, he had always loved her hair. It was up today in a French pleat - pulling out the comb that held it in place, she shook her head sending her hair cascading down past her shoulders, her eyes never leaving his.

Nothing was rushed now, they had all the time in the world. He reached to the back of her neck, wrapping her hair in a thick coil around his hand, tugging on it gently to tilt her head back, pulling her even closer, his lips brushing against hers at first, tugging gently at her bottom lip with his teeth, biting down just enough to make her catch her breath, then taking the small pain away seconds later with a gentle brush of his tongue, before finally kissing her, his hand in her neck controlling her response. He broke away suddenly. His eyes – were different thought Hermione. Not cold precisely, but controlled, remote. Desire made her heart pound and her head swim, her breathing ragged. With a flick of his fingers, his long black robe vanished, leaving him in dark trousers and a black tunic.

"You're wearing too many clothes for this game Hermione". His voice was darker, rougher than she'd ever heard it – thought Hermione with a shiver. He made no attempt to undress himself, merely stood, watching as Hermione, removed robes skirt and blouse. She stopped when she reached her underwear, looking at him questioningly, suddenly uncomfortably aware that mutual nakedness was one thing. Being naked in front of someone else that was still fully dressed was something very different.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "All of it Hermione."

He had seen her naked so many times, she thought. He had kissed, stroked, touched every inch of her body more times than she could count. But this was different. She found herself having to cobble together her courage to remove bra and panties, finally standing naked before him, resisting the almost overwhelming temptation to wrap her arms around her body, to cover herself... For what felt like an age, he simply stood, watching her silently.

"Lay on the bed Hermione, and put your hands above your head." She did as she was told without a word, gazing at him, wide eyed, biting her lip in a way that was part nerves, part shock at the powerful effect that he was having on her. She knew that she could stop this whenever she wanted, that he would not go further than the boundaries she set. That was the great joy of this game. But still her hands shook slightly, and her stomach clenched with nervous anticipation, as she lay open and ready for him, spread like a sacrifice across the big four poster bed.

"Now don't move."

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, starting from her foot, Loki's lips and hands and tongue moved over every inch of her body, one nerve ending at a time. By the time he reached her left hip, Hermione was tense, biting her lip. He could not resist the temptation to tease her, to brush his lips over the joining of her thighs, resisting the urge to smile as she bucked her hips, closing her eyes in anticipation.

He glared at her. "I said don't move" Hermione.

Normally, Loki thought, she would pout, and whimper in frustration at this, but today, she just watched him, dark eyes blown almost black with the force of her emotions. By the time he reached her right hip, she was trembling, her skin hyper-sensitised, as his tongue traced the thin delicate skin over her hip bone, creating a million tiny jolts of electricity that raced through her body, but still avoiding the one point on her body that was screaming for his touch.

Gods, he could see - smell how badly she wanted him. She was swollen and aching and needy and his. Knowing that he could bring her to this state, knowing that he was as much hers as she was his, healed something still torn and bleeding within him. He swirled his tongue into her belly button, hearing a single choked cry escape her, making him smile against the softness of her stomach.

Now, he was in the valley between her breasts. She was wriggling against the covers now, desperate, frustrated, her nipples like bullets, literally begging for the attention that he still denied, her, but the truth was, his need for her was almost as overwhelming. Finally succumbing he abandoned his teasing, crawling over her, kissing her deeply, his tongue mapping the beautiful, secret spaces of her mouth as he tangled his fingers in her curls, seeking to control and deepen the kiss still further. Breaking away, trembling even in the warmth of his arms, she couldn't take it any more...

"Loki..." her voice was husky with need...

"Yes...?"

"Touch me – please"

He looked at her eyes positively wicked. "As my lady wishes. But Hermione..." She said nothing but her eyes met his. "..just remember. You don't get to come until I tell you". She bit her lip, but nodded her agreement.

With a single fluid move, he drew his tunic over his head, before his wonderful wicked talented mouth descending on first one tight, sensitive nipple, then the other until she was writhing and sobbing her need beneath him. When he could feel her body begging for release, he slid further down her, finally parting her folds with cool fingers. She almost screamed with frustration as his talented tongue flickered over her clitoris, enough to drive her demented, but nowhere near enough to bring her the relief she was so desperate for. He paused for a moment, concentrating until the faintest tinge of blue was visible in his skin before blowing a single, icy breath over her tortured, heated flesh. That alone was nearly enough to finish her, nearly but not quite.

Their eyes met down the length of her body. She was flushed, her skin glistening with perspiration, her hair wild. She had never looked more beautiful. Loki relented - nodding...

Long clever fingers curled inside her, seeking that one magic spot, while his tongue curled icily around her clitoris, sucking it into his still chilled mouth. That was all it took. Hermione arched off the bed, her entire body imploding in on itself, as she screamed her release the world achieved one final contraction, before everything went black.

When she came to a few moments later, Loki was above her, just a hint of smug satisfaction on his face, making her smile. Somewhere along the line, he appeared to have finally shed the rest of his clothes. Gently, mindful that she was still very sensitive, he slid into her, gasping at the sensation of her heat around him. Taking a moment to adjust he mustered every ounce of his control, gently and steadily drawing them slowly along together, like a violinist with a perfectly tuned instrument until both of them hung, trembling on the edge. He felt, rather than saw the moment as her body sang beneath him. All it took was one long finger, between them to tip her over the edge for the second time, her climax triggering his seconds later. Shuddering, gasping, his heart slamming against his ribs, Loki buried his face in her hair, and if his eyes were damp, Hermione was the only one that would ever know.

Around them the school continued in its usual round. Curled up together in a warm cocoon of silence. Loki and Hermione slept.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

Since his arrival at Hogwarts, Hermione had rapidly become aware that Loki was not a morning person. However, this hadn't always been the case.. ..

During the centuries in Asgard, a desperate need to prove himself had driven him from his bed with the first rays of the sun, whether to study, to practice in the training grounds, or simply to check up on his latest piece of magical mischief. On the rare nights when he had shared the bed of one of his occasional partners, he had never spent the night, mistrusting the vulnerability that comes from sharing sleep with someone, preferring to slip back to the privacy of his chambers in the early hours. Now, however, when mornings meant love, comfort and a warm, sleepy, responsive woman in his arms, it was hardly surprising that he was reluctant to drag himself away.

Which made it all the more surprising when Hermione woke at dawn that morning to find herself alone. Moreover, Loki's side of the bed was cold, indicating he had been gone for a while.

Pulling on her robe, she wandered through into their sitting room, to find Loki seated at his desk, staring blankly at the wall, quill in hand. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she rested her head on his shoulder, dropping a kiss on the point of his jaw.

"I missed you" she murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Sending a note back to Thor. Did you mean what you said? That you'll come with me?"

Turning his chair around, she perched on his lap, arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the warm safe smell of him. "Of course I will."

He stroked the hair back from her face, drawing it down over one shoulder. His eyes were warm, but faintly troubled. "Did I go too far yesterday? Did I frighten you?"

She smiled, snuggling a little closer. "Yesterday was – intense. And amazing. I wouldn't like it like that all the time, but once in a while..." she paused to kiss him gently. "But _I_ get to be in charge next time.

A sudden vision of Hermione, clad in black leather tying him to the bed was so distracting, that she had to repeat her next question twice...

"Loki! When do we leave?"

Dragging his reluctant brain from more agreeable thoughts, Loki considered for a moment. "Father died at some time on Sunday night. His lying in state will have begun yesterday, Monday. The funeral proceedings will take place on Friday, followed by several days of feasting. If we leave tomorrow morning that will be fine, we will be away about a week, which will take us into the school holiday."

"Never mind, Venice will wait. It's sinking, but not that fast"

"Prague" Loki muttered absently... "Are you sure you don't mind, putting our holiday plans on hold?"

"Absolutely not" she smiled, "what I do mind is that it's far too early to be awake. Come back to bed."

Loki signed the note to Thor, then handed it to the Raven that had been waiting patiently on the back of the sofa.

When she took his hand to lead him back to the bedroom, he did not object.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall was as good as her word. Loki and Hermione were held to be on compassionate leave with immediate effect, until the end of the Spring Holiday. Having handed over his classes, Loki returned to their rooms, to find Hermione standing in the centre of their normally tidy bedroom surrounded by clothes, looking distracted.

Loki looked at the chaos, amazed. "Hermione, what is going on?"

Hermione turned, "Loki, thank goodness. What on earth do I pack for Asgard...?"

He shook his head – ever the female mind. "Hermione, pack some basic casual clothes. For the rest, Asgardian clothing will be provided for you."

Hermione didn't seem particularly reassured by this. "But what shall I travel in? I can't arrive in Asgard in my jeans. Should I wear my formal teaching robes? I don't want to let you down. Whenever your mother visits, she always manages to catch me at my worst... And she always looks so elegant. Everyone will think you're living with a tra...oof" Loki had been forced to take rather drastic action to slow her down. Moments later, as her body relaxed into his arms, and her lips yielded beneath his, he broke off the kiss, running his hands gently over her hair, soothing her building panic.

"Hermione, you have to relax. If you are worried about what to travel in that can easily be rectified. With a single swipe of his hand, she was clad in a simple Asgardian dress of unbleached linen, trimmed, she noticed with a smile, with his favourite dark green. A cloak of the same green hung over her arm. Realising what she was saying, Hermione buried her face in his shoulder.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. We're going to your father's funeral, and I'm fussing over clothes like a – well – like a girl!"

He brushed her hair back off her face, returning her to her jeans and jumper for the time being. "Alskling, you are going to Asgard for the first time, it is perfectly understandable that you are worried, there is no need to panic. I love you, my mother and Thor adore you, and that is the most important thing. You and Jane Foster are going to get on like – what is that odd expression – a house on fire. Just be your brave, brilliant, beautiful self. If anyone should be worried about going back it is I."

Hermione looked up into his face, seeing for the first time, the signs of tension around his eyes and mouth. The last time he had stood in the Great Throne Room of Asgard, it had been in chains. His magic had been ripped from him, before he was led to a hideous and agonising death, condemned by the very man who's funeral they would be attending. She reached up and touched his cheek gently.

"Loki, are you sure about this. No-one would blame you, given your history with your father, if you decided not to attend. We could go after the funeral, to visit your mother and Thor."

Loki shook his head regretfully. "Tempting though that sounds, no, I have to go, if I am ever to return to Asgard in the future."

Hermione's stomach clenched at this. She was aware that this idyllic time at Hogwarts could not last forever. Eventually she would age, and he would inevitably go home to his own people. But the idea of losing him; of losing not only his physical presence, but the joy of a mind that equaled and challenged her own, of losing the company of this brilliant, brave, flawed, complex man broke something inside her. Her face must have showed something of these thoughts, because Loki's face stilled, became, if possible, even more serious.

"Hermione, I am aware, that we need to discuss our future, but now is not the time. We will talk once the funeral formalities are over. I need you to see Asgard before we can speak further. But you do not ever need to be concerned that I will disappear without resolving things with you, one way or the other. The bad news is that you are stuck with me for as long as you will have me. Does that help?" Hermione nodded mutely.

"Then we have the rest of the day to ourselves, and it is beautiful outside – what would you like to do...?

 _x-x-0-x-x_

The following day they had breakfast in the Great Hall as usual, before they left. Never particularly chatty in the morning, Loki was pale and silent, eating nothing and drinking only a cup of coffee. Later walking down the drive to the Bifrost point beyond the gates, Hermione was aware of his hand, gripping hers as though his life depended on it.

Compared with apparition, thought Hermione, struggling to keep her feet, as she stepped out onto Asgardian soil for the first time, travelling by Bifrost was really not too bad at all. It was just a lot harder to manage a dignified landing. Wearing a long Asgardian dress and cloak really wasn't helping. A firm hand gripped her elbow, steadying her. She looked up into the face of a striking amber eyed man.

"Welcome to Asgard Professor Granger, welcome back Your Highness". His voice was deep and resonant, and his smile welcoming. Hermione smiled her thanks, aware of Loki, still tense and silent at her back. She paused, and looked around, taking her first view of Asgard.

She had heard it described as a golden city, but had not expected this to be literally true. A bridge, shimmering with a multitude of colours stretched across the ocean to the city, below her however, the water cascaded off the edge of the world, into the void.

Hermione stood, paralysed at the edge of the bridge, looking down into the unimaginable emptiness below. This had to be the point at which Loki had fallen. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't imagine the rage and despair that could have prompted him to do such a thing – to simply let go. She felt Loki's hands on her shoulder as she stood behind her. Turning to face him, she saw that his face was frozen, giving nothing away, his eyes a million miles away. His jaw was rigid with tension.

"Loki" her voice was soft, one hand over his heart. "Loki, come back to me. You survived remember? We're here, you're safe." Her other hand reached down, tangling her fingers in his. She breathed a sigh of relief, as the frozen, empty look left his eyes and his ice cold hand gripped hers firmly. Resting her head against his chest, she reflected that they were probably going to have to deal with more than one of those moments over the next few days.

She was momentarily distracted by the sound of hooves on the bridge, as Frigga, accompanied by her escort drew up beside them.

"Loki, Hermione" Frigga dismounted into Loki's arms, turning to draw Hermione into the embrace. "I'm so very glad to see you both at last." She turned to her guards, signalling for their horses. "Hermione my dear. Welcome to Asgard. Will you ride, or would you rather go up in front of Loki?"

Hermione looked down at her dress, ruefully. "I only ride astride - so dressed like this I'll ride with Loki if that's alright?" Given what had just happened, she preferred to stay as close to him as possible. Settling his mother back in her saddle, Loki swung easily up onto the mettlesome chestnut provided for him, leaning down to assist Hermione to come up across the saddle in front of him. Settling her in the crook of his arm, the group moved off.

Frigga reigned her mount back alongside them. "Thor sends his apologies that he is unable to greet you in person. He is currently meeting with an ambassador from Muspelheim, who is also here for Friday's ceremony, but we are to go through to the Throne Room for a formal greeting as soon as we arrive at the palace - then we will meet privately in my chambers once you have settled in and freshened up, if you are happy with that?"

Hermione felt Loki draw in a deep breath as he nodded his assent, no doubt thinking of a public return to the Throne Room, the scene of his private nightmares. He had known that this was inevitable, it would be better to get it over with. She took advantage of her present position, to wrap her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. She could feel his cheek rubbing against her hair, wordlessly acknowledging her support.

Urging the horses forward, the small party headed back, towards the golden city...


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favourited this story. It's great to know that you're all still reading. This is a really long chapter, but I couldn't find anywhere that it would break - and that would mean the next chapter was stupidly long too, so here we go..._

 _I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Thor characters. Text in italics represents a flashback._

* * *

Whatever she had expected, Asgard literally took Hermione's breath away. The magnificent golden palace, with its towering "organ pipe" towers, stood proudly under the clear spring sky surrounded by the bustling streets of the city. The people, she noticed, were generally well dressed and prosperous, and trade at the stalls and shops appeared to be brisk. Hermione hoped that she might have a chance to slip into the city at some point during her visit. The road sloped upwards, then they were entering the great gates of the palace. Riding past the guards, Hermione looked up at Loki, concerned by what she saw.

No matter how much Loki had tried to prepare himself, riding through the city streets, to the palace gates and into the great courtyard had not been easy. It was hard to forget being marched through the streets, wrists and legs shackled, muzzle still firmly and humiliatingly in place, to be led straight to a cell. There he had been left alone, the muzzle removed thank the gods, but still chained, until the following afternoon, when he had been brought for trial.

Trial. That was a joke. He knew now that the only two people in Asgard likely to speak for him had been realms away by then, blissfully ignorant of his fate. And it is hard to defend yourself through a muzzle.

Guilty had been a foregone conclusion, and he had expected – almost hoped for the axe. Better that than to rot in the cells for the rest of his long life...

 _xx0xx_

Back in the present, Loki dismounted, trying to focus his mind and control his breathing. Lifting Hermione down helped a little, the warm, weight of her in his arms a reminder of his present reality. But walking up the steps, to the great black and gold doors of the Throne Room, he knew he was in trouble. Reality was fading as the past closed in on him from all sides.

 _xx0xx_

 _"You are guilty of heinous crimes against no less than three of the Nine Realms. By your behaviour you have brought disgrace upon the Realm of Asgard, and those who took you into their family; and grief and destruction upon two of the Lesser Realms under_ my _protection..._

 _You will be stripped of your magic, and taken henceforth under guard to the Mountains of the Moon, where, in the Cave of the World Serpent you will atone for your crimes for the remainder of your miserable existence."_

 _ **That** , he had not been expecting. The worst possible punishment that Asgardian law could mete out. To die alone and in the dark, writhing in agony, flesh and muscle stripped from his bones, inch by terrible inch. For a long lived race such as an Aesir, or a Jotun, it could take years of pain and madness before death finally ended his suffering._

 _Only a thousand years of princely training had kept him on his feet. But the shock had made his limbs go numb and weak, and his head spin._

 _When Gungnir's power had hit, he had been completely unprepared._

 _By the time his magic was trapped in its crystal cage, he was on his knees, gasping for breath behind the muzzle, his whole body shaking as it desperately tried to adjust to its loss. Coupled with the emotional shock of his sentence, he had needed to be helped to his feet to be escorted out._

 _Only one man had stepped forward. One of the guards_

 _Dalan. With his distinctive bright red hair - his eyes at least had been full of grief and compassion._

 _It was only when Loki stepped out into the courtyard, to join his escort, that he realised that Odin had stripped him of his armour and cape along with his magic, leaving him only a thin shirt and trousers to travel in. How very practical of him... why waste perfectly good armour on a dead man._

 _Helping him up onto his horse, Dalan's rough, capable hands put a soldier's cloak around Loki's shoulders, for in spite of the warmth of the evening, he was still shocked and trembling._

 _"You'll be needin' that later, when the night draws in. M'Lord"_

 _It was strange, thought Loki, that it was simple kindness that had come closest to breaking him..._

 _xx0xx_

Pausing in the doorway of the Throne Room for a moment, Hermione looked up at Loki, realising to her horror that he was in big trouble - in the grip of a full blown flashback at the worst possible moment. Looking swiftly around, she realised that luckily no-one had noticed their arrival, and Frigga was still at the bottom of the stairs, dismissing their escort. Quickly, before they could be spotted, she drew him into a small empty side room.

There was little she could do at this point - sadly experience had taught her that. She could only stroke his face and his hair, murmuring comforting nonsense to him until he could find his way back to her. Eventually his eyes cleared and his frantic gasping breath steadied a little, although his hands were still cold and shaking and his face horribly pale.

Hermione simply wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a few minutes.

When he seemed a little steadier, she stepped back slightly, taking his hands in hers. "Better?"

Loki looked down at her and smiled, tightly. "What would I do without you Hermione? Just promise me one thing"

He looked down at their joined hands. "Don't let go, don't ever let go..."

She squeezed his hands, "Never".

He took a deep breath. "Let's go then"

While the people of the city had generally appeared pleased at Loki's return, the atmosphere in the palace was conspicuously different Hermione noticed. While most of the faces she saw appeared to be happy enough to see him, there was a smattering of hostile glances, and angry mutters that followed them through the room. Hermione took a firmer grip of Loki's hand in hers, and lifted her chin defiantly, Loki saw the gesture, and smiled slightly.

At the far end of the throne room, she could see the great golden steps, leading up to the throne. As they approached, a group of three huge men were seen bowing their way out. Loki lead her forward. As they reached the foot of the steps Thor rose from his throne smiling broadly. "Loki – Brother, Lady Hermione. You are most welcome." Looking up, Hermione saw that Thor had shed his scarlet cape in deference to the fact that the court was in mourning. This did not appear to have dampened his enthusiasm at all however as he bounded down the steps to greet them. Kissing them formally on both cheeks, he hugged his brother warmly before kissing Hermione's hand.

From behind him, a slender woman who appeared a little older than Hermione came to join them. Soft brown hair was elaborately braided over one shoulder, and her dark brown eyes were curious and welcoming. Standing next to Thor she seemed tiny, although she was probably only a little shorter than Hermione. Turning with a smile, Thor drew her forward.

"Jane, I would like to introduce you to my little brother, Loki and his ..." Thor hesitated for a moment, unsure how to describe her relationship with his brother.

"Hermione" she smiled at Thor's confusion. "I'm very pleased to meet you Jane. Thor has told us so much about you."

Jane turned back to Thor. "Shall I take it from here Thor? When you've finished, we'll meet you in your mother's chambers." Thor nodded his assent.

"Alas, I cannot join you immediately, I still have three more ambassadors to greet before I can escape." He put a huge hand on Loki's shoulder, before reluctantly returning to the throne.

Jane and Frigga, led Loki and Hermione out of the Throne Room and into the private apartments.

"Hermione dear" Frigga smiled " I have put you in the Gold Chamber, it has a delightful view of the gardens, I hope you'll be very comfortable. Loki, you are back in your old room if that is alright?"

Loki looked at his mother, one eyebrow raised.

"Mother, I understand that such arrangements are not generally the thing in Asgard, but Hermione and I have been sharing our living accommodation for nearly two years now, and I have no intention of being reduced to separate bedchambers. Hermione, will you be happy to share my clutter, or should we adjourn to the Gold Chamber and the view of the gardens?"

Hermione glanced a little nervously at Frigga, it would not do to alienate her on their first visit. Frigga however was looking resigned, but cheerful. She slid her eyes sideways to Loki, teasing, trying to chase away the shadows still lingering in his eyes. "I would love to share your clutter Loki, although I trust that you do still have a view, otherwise I might still be tempted by the gardens."

Loki put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "The view in my chambers is quite spectacular" he murmured with his characteristic smirk almost in place "I'm sure you'll find it most – stimulating."

Even now, he could still make her blush. Unfortunately, Jane appeared to have excellent hearing, as she too went a very fetching shade of pink.

Turning down a long corridor, with an open door onto a balcony at the end, they eventually stopped by a large, dark wooden door, intricately carved. Loki looked up at it, his face inscrutable.

"It feels like two centuries since I last stood here, not two years. Thank you Mother, Jane, we will get ourselves settled, and will see you both shortly."

As the door opened, Frigga started suddenly. "Loki, I have just realised. Did you bring no luggage at all?"

Loki smiled, and with a click of his long fingers, reached into nowhere and retrieved two very small bags. "Hermione, would you be so kind?" With a smile, and a flick of her wand, Hermione restored the bags to their normal size. Loki smiled at his mother "I love magic..."

Jane was watching – her eyes wide. Clearly such ordinary everyday use of magic was new to her. Hermione smiled. Jane was going to be in for a shock over the next few days.

Hermione smiled in delight as she looked around. The handsome room, was bathed in light from the tall windows that took up the better part of two of the walls. The remainder of the wall space, not occupied by the bed, was covered in bookshelves. There was clutter everywhere. Books, papers, instruments, the occasional weapon, both practical and ceremonial...

"Oh wow" she muttered "this is amazing." She laughed out loud in sheer delight. Turning back to Loki, who was watching her, trying to gauge her reactions she put her arms around him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "If I had sat down with a pen and paper and described your room, this is almost exactly how I would have imagined it. You are SUCH a pack rat. It's so you it's ridiculous – even down to the green bed cover and curtains.

"Ah yes," he said with a smirk " the bed. Do you want to know a secret?"

Hermione sighed. "I bet that could tell some stories. Centuries of Asgardian debauchery."

He pulled a face. "I hate to have to disappoint you Hermione, but I don't think there's a bed in the entire palace that's seen less action. Excluding the nurseries of course – because that would be very weird. I always preferred to sleep alone until I met you, so I would tend to visit my partner's bed and leave at a suitable moment."

Hermione frowned. After two years she was very well aware that Loki was an inveterate snuggler, with a penchant for long lazy intimate weekend mornings that lasted until lunchtime, and spending every night treating her as his own personal teddy bear. The idea of the austere isolated life he must have led in the centuries before he met her was bleak in the extreme. it was hardly surprising that he had opened up to her so readily.

Looking at him from under her lashes, she smiled wickedly. "Well there's only one thing for it. We'll have to make sure we put some mileage on it while we're here won't we."

Loki appeared to have the same idea, backing her determinedly towards the bed, the ghosts of his past fleeing, his eyes suddenly alight with lechery and laughter.

"Loki!"

His lips were investigating the very sensitive spot just behind her ear, and she could feel her pulse picking up, just from his simple physical presence.

"Loki, your mother is waiting..."

"Let her wait..." God she loved it when his voice went all rough and husky, he had never lost his capacity for turning her brain to mush. What was it that this man could reduce her to a mass of desire and want and need in a matter of seconds?

His fingers were investigating the complicated fastenings on the bodice of her dress. Momentarily defeated, or at least too impatient to try too hard, he backed her onto the bed, bundling her skirts up. "Sweetheart" he murmured, his lips brushing her, "I promise that tonight I will make this up to you. I will make love to you very very slowly, until you forget your own name, but right now I just..."

"Loki" Hermione gasped, pulling his shirt over his head, now as desperate and turned on as he was. "Sometimes you talk too much..."

It was hard and fast and messy and desperate and wonderful and over in minutes. Afterwards they collapsed in a breathless, sweaty rumpled heap, still more dressed than otherwise, giggling like a pair of teenagers

Pushing Hermione's damp hair back off her face, so that he could kiss her, Loki became aware that Hermione had suddenly gone very still her eyes wide, looking over his shoulder.

"Loki"

"Yes darling?"

"Your mother"

"She can wait a little longer..."

"No – Loki – your mother". Turning round to look over his shoulder, Loki realised that Frigga was standing behind him, frozen with shock.

"Oh Gods, Hermione, Loki – I'm so sorry. I just didn't think..."

Loki looked down at Hermione, who was bright red, burying her head in his shoulder, trying urgently not to laugh.

"Mother, how long have you been standing there?"

Frigga's face was in her hands, even the tips of her ears were red. "Long enough. I'm really ... I have to get into the habit of knocking... I've never needed "

Conscious of his half dressed state, Loki was just about to move, but realised that this would be even more revealing for them both so stayed where he was...

"I only came to check that you were..."

"Mother – darling"

"Yes Loki?"

"Can you err, give us a minute...?"

For the first time in centuries, Frigga - Queen of Asgard turned coward and fled...


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour later, Hermione and Loki, changed, respectable, and tidy but still slightly flushed arrived at Frigga's chambers. Clearly she had been very discreet, but one look at the two of them, their change of dress, and their air of barely concealed hysteria told its own story. Jane was oblivious, but Thor could barely restrain himself.

It was a pleasant afternoon, Jane and Hermione, as the brothers had always suspected they would, hit it off from the very first. Thor, away from the formality of the court was just enjoying some quality time with his family, and Frigga was ecstatic to have her sons back together at last.

It was a shame , Frigga thought, that it had taken Odin's death to achieve this, but she had mourned her husband two years ago, when his long life and great responsibility had finally resulted in his descent into madness. After two months of sleep, she had known in her heart that he would never awaken, a conviction that had hardened into certainty after a full year. Now, the knowledge that he was finally free could only be a blessing.

On the subject of blessings, Frigga looked fondly at her two boys. Loki had been through so much over the last few years, and what had happened to him at her husband's hands had been beyond her worst nightmare, a horror that she had never wished on the worst of criminals. But now, watching Loki with Hermione, she would never have recognised him as the troubled young man that he had been, even going back before Thor's aborted coronation, when the petrification process had already begun.

Now, she thought with satisfaction, in giving his heart to this remarkable young witch from Midgard, he had become the man that she always hoped he would be. Yes, he was quieter than Thor, brilliant, witty and sarcastic, that would never change. But his humour was no longer cruel, he was truly, completely happy. With Hermione he had finally found the security he had always craved, for she loved all of him without reservation or condition, both Frost Giant and Aesir. With her he was neither Odinson, or Laufeyson, but simply Loki, the man she loved. Being a witch, she even understood his magic. The question now was whether or not Loki would ever be able to lure her back to Asgard permanently .

The small family dined quietly together that evening in Frigga's chambers. The three nights following the funeral would be public occasions, the rest of the court would not find it odd that they would choose to be private now. Afterwards, the two girls and Frigga relaxed quietly around the fire, while Thor and Loki slipped quietly away. Frigga suspected where they were bound, but said nothing.

Jane and Hermione were discussing Jane's theories about magic versus science. It was pleasant Frigga thought to spend time with these two capable, intelligent and personable young women who would very soon, she hoped, become her daughters. The night was starting to draw in, when Thor returned quietly.

"Excuse me Mother, Jane. Do you think I could borrow Hermione please?"

Hermione rose, bidding Jane and Frigga a good night, before following him from the room.

Thor's face was serious. "Hermione, I believe that my brother may have need of you. As is custom, Loki went to pay his last respects to our Father this evening. Father's death has been harder for him than he expected and he has been in there longer than he should I think. With their recent history I believe he felt that all feeling between them was extinguished." Thor paused contemplating over a thousand years of domestic disharmony. "Their relationship was ever - complicated at best."

Hermione smiled sadly. "A friend of mine once said that no matter how complicated your relationship with your parents is - it is never as complicated as the moment that you realise that they are gone from your life forever and it is too late to change anything. I suspect that Loki has reached that same conclusion. Will you take me to him please?"

Thor led her through the corridors to an austere stone chamber lit now only by a cluster of candles. He paused by the door - uncertain.

"Hermione I believe that it would be best if I waited here, for you may require a guide back to your chamber. "

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "That is kind of you Thor but there is no need. I will be able to get us back safely. Please don't worry - I will take good care of him. Goodnight".

Once Thor had departed Hermione entered the chamber with some trepidation. The body of the King lay on a stone bier covered by a cloth of a rich blue. There was no immediate sign of Loki. She shivered, the chamber was bitterly cold, even for one accustomed to the chill of Hogwarts Castle.

The man on the bier was smaller than she had expected, his white hair and beard made him look like the archetypal grandfather figure, but the hard sunken lines of his face, and the battle scars told another story. Hermione could well imagine this man to be fully capable of the deeds attributed to him.

She found Loki moments later sitting on the stone floor on the other side of the bier his face turned away from her eyes closed. For a moment Hermione thought he was asleep. Bending down to touch his shoulder, she was horrified to feel how cold he was – hardly surprising, as he was dressed only in the light tunic and trousers he had worn to visit his mother on a warm afternoon, and he had clearly been here for some time now.

Hermione dropped to her knees beside him. "Loki, sweetheart?" He didn't seem aware of her presence, lost in his thoughts.

She reached forward, taking his face gently between her hands, wiping tears away as she did so.

"This is my fault Hermione. I pushed him to this..." his voice was little more than a hoarse whisper..

Anger flared in the pit of her stomach, principally with Odin, for all that he had failed to do for his son, but with Loki too, for his martyr's willingness to accept the blame for other's failings as well as his own. But Loki didn't need her anger right now – he needed to be taken care of. .. Taking a deep calming breath, she took a firm grip of his hand, and apparated them straight back to their chamber.

The fire had already been lit, for which Hermione was very grateful. She was also glad to see a jug of wine warming on the hearth possibly delivered on Thor's instructions. Trying a little on the end of her finger, she discovered that it was delicious, warmed with spices, and sweetened with honey. Ushering Loki into the seat nearest to the fire, she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and pressed a cup of the wine into his chilled hands. Conscious of the mixture of emotions boiling in her head, she left him by the fire for a moment while she stepped out onto the balcony, gasping at the spectacular night sky above her. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, she sent up a prayer to whoever out there might be listening, that she might find the right words to help Loki find the truth.

She found herself thinking of Professor Dumbledore, and all the terrible mistakes that he had made in his dealings with his family. Of Ron Weasley, forever growing up in the shadow of his brilliant brothers and famous friend. Most of all though, she found herself thinking of Remus, a man haunted by what he perceived as the monster inside him, and of Tonks, the woman that had loved him in spite of all of his issues, including his stubborn determination to push her away at all costs. Feeling suddenly comforted, she returned inside with, she hoped, renewed patience.

"You're angry with me." Loki was staring into the fire, his fingers still wrapped around the cup. His voice was flat, his face bleak and resigned. Hermione sighed...

"Why Loki? After everything Odin did to you, why do you still give him this power over you – even now he's dead? I'm not angry, just confused – explain it to me."

Loki turned away from his contemplation of the flames, his eyes wet and haunted. "Because I wasn't enough." The words sounded as though they had been ripped out of him. "I tried – so hard \- my whole life and I was never good enough. It's my fault he's dead. If I hadn't been a constant source of disappointment to him. If I had only been – better – more – just more..." Loki's voice cracked and he took a moment to check himself before continuing.

"Growing up he would tell Thor and me that it was both our birthrights to be Kings. But the last time we spoke, he told me that my birthright had been to die as a child, cast out upon the frozen rocks..." Hermione gasped, horrified at the bald brutality of his words "...he should have left me there, it would have been better for him, better for everyone..." Hermione stopped him with a kiss, her hand on his cheek.

"Not for me Loki - never say that please"

As if from nowhere, or perhaps from Remus - another gentle brilliant man with a penchant for self loathing - inspiration came to her...

"Come with me" taking his hand, she led him out onto the balcony, wrapping her arms around him, pulling the blanket closer against the night air. "Look" she said.

Loki looked up at the magnificent wheel of stars above him. As always it was a breathtaking sight.

"It's stunning, isn't it?" Not sure where this was going, Loki nodded mutely.

"Can you see it during the day?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Loki looked confused at the obvious question "because the sun is shining".

"Ah, the sun. The sun isn't always good is it? It gets in your eyes, sometimes it's too hot, you get sun burn – and it stops you seeing all of this." Wondering if she was losing her mind, Loki nodded.

"So, if your father could only see the sun -was blind to all of this beauty, mystery and magnificence, is it the fault of the night sky, or the fault of a man too blind to see what is in front of him." Loki was silent, understanding dawning.

"Is it his fault, or is it the fault of the night sky, that it is not bright enough - beautiful enough?"

Overwhelmed, Loki could only whisper "it wasn't my fault".

Hermione's hands gripped his arms. "Loki, you have made some earth shattering – cataclysmic mistakes in your life – but this may be the most destructive, because it lies at the heart of every other mistake you have ever made. You are good enough. You are more than simply good enough. You always have been and you always will be. Your mother knows it, Thor, knows and I have known it from the very first. The only one that could never see it was your Father, and you believed him because well - the bad stuff is easier to believe."

For once in his life, utterly lost for words, Loki held tightly to Hermione, burying his face in her curls. Eventually, Hermione could feel him starting to shiver again, and drew him back inside to bed.

* * *

 _Hermione's comment about Loki's complicated relationship with his father was shamelessly pilfered from Abby Sciuto of NCIS. It is one of my favourite lines from the show..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Thank you to everyone that is continuing to follow this story - I can't tell you how grateful I am. We are now approx halfway through the story, once Odin's funeral is out of the way the romantic side of things will start to pick up..._

 _As always, I do not own any of the characters from the Thor or the Harry Potter Universe, and I do this just for fun._

* * *

Loki woke late the following morning - the sun which streamed into his room at dawn had long since moved around before he finally opened his eyes. Given the emotions of the previous day, he was surprised that his sleep had been as peaceful as it had been. On reflection, this could be down to Hermione who was curled up against him, her head on his shoulder, one arm wrapped possessively around him, legs entwined with his. He should, Loki thought, get up, see his mother and Thor, see if there was anything that they needed him to do...

On the other hand, he was very warm, and extremely comfortable, and it would be a shame to disturb Hermione by moving her...

Loki closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

Very much later, they were woken by a nervous knocking on the door. Pulling on a robe, Hermione went to answer it, pushing her hair out of her eyes. The servant that stood there, a young page that looked about fourteen - was clearly terrified – of her, wondered Hermione, or of Loki?

"I beg your pardon my lady, but the Queen asked me to come and check that you were well, and would you be coming down for lunch, or should she send something up?"

Hermione's brain was still full of sleep, and not functioning... "Lunch – what time is it"

A hint of disapproval crossed his homely features. "It wants ten minutes past the lunch hour my lady"

"Please present our apologies to the Queen, and inform her we will be down directly" Loki's voice sounded more awake than he probably was thought Hermione with a smile...

Closing the door, however, she found that Loki was already out of bed, and dressing himself with a single wave of his hand. Yesterday he had dressed very much as he would do in Hogwarts. Today he was in full Asgardian mode, and Hermione had to admit that she approved. Slim fitting dark brown leather trousers, with a white lace up shirt and a dark green leather riding coat that fell almost to his ankles. A decorated leather belt circled his waist, holding a scabbard for an ornamental, but no less lethal looking knife.

They might be in a hurry, but some things could not be rushed, like claiming her good morning kiss. As they broke reluctantly apart, Hermione could not suppress a wicked smile as she ran a hand over the soft leather of his coat. "What is it with you and leather? Not that I'm objecting you understand, but you do seem to have a definite preference for it?" Not at Hogwarts though, she thought with a smirk. The last time he had come down to breakfast in the Great Hall wearing a pair of dark green leather trousers, a girl from Hufflepuff had had to be taken to the infirmary, and Professor McGonagall had been forced to put her foot down...

"Leather is a popular choice in Asgard, it is practical, hard wearing..."

"... and it looks really, really good on you?" she finished, smirk still firmly in place.

Loki caught her eye, and had the grace to blush. "Well yes – that too I suppose." He checked the perfect fit of his coat in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. "I have had to let out the shoulders of this coat, it appears I have filled out a little more over the last two years. You have been good for me - witch"

He turned back to look at Hermione, who was still clad only in her thin silky wrap, an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to the Great Hall as you are, or are you planning to dress at all? Not that I would mind the former, but Fandrall is like to have to be physically restrained, and I should hate to have to kill him on my second day back...!"

 _x-x-0-x-x_

Thor could barely contain himself when they finally came down to lunch, at least a full half hour late. "Lady Hermione, Brother, so good that you could join us. After two years, it appears that Loki has forgotten the dining hours in Asgard..."

Loki glowered at his brother as he helped Hermione to her seat but refused to be baited. Lunch in Asgard was, as usual in the summer, a selection of bread, cooked meats, cheeses and fruits from the hot houses and orchards that surrounded the city. Both Hermione and Loki set to with enthusiasm, for having missed breakfast, they were both hungry.

"I see you are both dressed for riding, I take it you have plans for this afternoon Loki? Frigga was seated to Loki's left, an informal arrangement that would never have been permitted in his father's day. This allowed Hermione – to his right, to sit next to Jane. As both princes were keen to encourage the friendship between their two ladies, this was an arrangement that all were happy with.

"I plan to take Hermione on a tour of the city. No doubt we could manage quite well on foot, but Hermione has never learned to ride side saddle, so I thought that this might be a good opportunity for her to try it out."

Jane smiled. "I had never learned to ride at all before I came to Asgard, but Thor has been very patient in teaching me, and I love it now. Side saddle is actually much more secure than I feared it would be." She turned to Thor. "Could we all ride out together before Loki and Hermione have to leave? It would be wonderful to have some time together" Thor smiled indulgently "An excellent idea, but I do not think that it would be possible before tomorrow night's ceremony. Perhaps the following day, we could ride south toward the Mountains of the Moon..." seeing the flicker that crossed Loki's face, Thor realised what he had suggested, "...or perhaps east, through the hills would be better. Would you care to join us Mother?"

Frigga's face was wreathed in smiles. "I would love that Thor, thank you. It has been too long since we were all together. Perhaps we could leave mid-morning and take lunch with us."

Loki chuckled. "Thus a small family party turns into a royal progress." Seeing the puzzled look on Hermione's face, he elaborated. "The fact that the Queen, the King and the present heir – which would be me – are all travelling together, means that there will be the five of us, Sif and the Warriors three as our escort, accompanied by at least half a dozen guards, and now that food is involved, a train of servants to prepare, serve and clear away. Welcome to life with the Asgardian Royal Family... Now you know why I love being a humble professor at Hogwarts. If we want to go out for the day we just beg some lunch from Kreacher, put it in a bag and off we go..."

Hermione chuckled, although she appreciated the point... "you are many things at Hogwarts Loki – but you are not and never will be humble!"

When lunch was finished, Thor drew Loki aside for a moment before he and Hermione left.

"Brother, I was concerned for you last night. Are you well now? I had thought to aid you myself, but on reflection, decided that you might be more comfortable with your Lady."

Loki smiled at Thor, his face clear and untroubled. "Yes, thank you Thor. You were quite right to fetch Hermione, and I thank you for it. She always seems to know the best way to talk some sense into me." The two brothers had left the dining hall, and were now standing on a terrace, looking over the gardens.

"And what of the future brother? Is this finally the lady for you... will you bring her to Asgard as your bride? I do sincerely hope so, for I know that you are being most indiscreet about your relationship, and it would be most inappropriate if you do not now make her your wife."

Loki's face gave little away. "That is up to Hermione. The gods know that I would like nothing more than to present her with the apple that you gave me, and to make her my wife, for I doubt I will ever find a woman that I love as I do Hermione, and I am even more certain that I will never find another woman prepared to love me as she does, in despite of all my faults and failings. There is a line from a Midgardian poem that she is fond of quoting at me...

' _Keep, therefore, a true woman's eye,_ _and love me still but know not why_ _  
_ _So hast thou the same reason still_ _t_ _o dote upon me ever!'"_

Thor chuckled, never believing he would have seen the day when his brother would not only quote lines of Midgardian poetry, but admit, openly to his feelings of love for this lady. Truly the Lady Hermione was a witch indeed. "So she loves you, and you love her, where is the difficulty?"

Loki stared at him in surprise. "Do you not speak to your Lady, Thor? Jane too is a mortal from Midgard – she must have had fears, or at least concerns regarding moving to a different realm, and giving up her mortal life and all that it entails, for love of you... It is a huge decision. I have no doubt that were I a mortal man, Hermione would have long ago accepted me. As it is, I could not in all honour ask her until she has had a chance to at least visit Asgard, and discover whether or not she might be happy here."

He frowned at his brother. "Are you telling me that you whisked Jane off to Asgard without talking to her about this? Oh Thor... have you learned nothing? Lady Jane is not one of your palace doxies, to be dazzled into submission by the lure of Thor Odinson's bed. Neither is she some fortune hunter with her eyes on a crown. You had too easy a time with women growing up Thor. If this relationship is to work you need to talk to your lady. And remember, she may only be in her thirties – a mere infant by our standards, but for her race, she is a woman grown. Already you smile and speak indulgently to her, as if she were a pretty child, when her intelligence and knowledge far outstrips your own. You would do well to afford her more respect, for she will make you a formidable Queen"

Thor looked at his little brother with renewed admiration. It appeared that he had grown up considerably in the past two years. "You see Loki, this is why I need you back in Asgard. Of all my councillors and advisors, you are the only one prepared to put me so firmly in my place... You are right, of course. Jane and I do plan to marry, but I will ensure that we speak, very seriously on this matter before we proceed any further."

So engrossed were they with their conversation that they had not been aware of Frigga, standing quietly in the shadows, eavesdropping shamelessly. Watching her two boys walk away the best of friends despite Loki's stern words, she was content that finally, the future of Asgard was in TWO safe pairs of hands. Now all she needed was for Hermione to accept Loki, and her plans would be complete. Contemplating the pleasant prospect of stepping down as Queen, for a quiet life and grandchildren, Frigga followed her sons back into the palace.

* * *

 _The poem that Loki quotes is taken from John Wilbye's Second Set of Madrigals, called "Love Me Not for Comely Grace". It is one that I quote to my husband sometimes xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. There is a one shot that sits alongside this chapter called "The Spotless Mind", which picks up on a couple of references from Keeping the Stars Apart._

 _Please read the warnings_ _If you opt not to read it the story will still make complete sense, but I really hope that you will if you can._

 _MM x_

* * *

It had been a lovely afternoon thought Hermione. The beautiful roan mare that Loki had picked out for her had carried her willingly, while never giving her a moments concern, even with the side saddle. They had stopped to visit streets and markets around the city, and Loki had been greeted with a guarded pleasure by the people wherever they went. Having handed their horses to a groom they were walking back through the stables to the palace.

"I still don't understand why I have to ride side saddle..."

"When we ride out the day after tomorrow, you don't have to. But on official occasions, and around the city, it would be seen as odd. I know Sif does it, but she's a warrior."

Hermione slid her eyes sideways. "So Sif is a warrior – I've fought in battles, what does that make me?"

 _My wife?_ thought Loki. But this was not the time or the place...

He stopped, taking her hand... "What do you want to be Hermione" his eyebrow quirked. "Other than to be able to ride astride that is ..."

Hermione muttered something about antiquated and archaic misogyny, but Loki's thumb was making distracting little patterns on the inside of her wrist, and she was fairly sure that succumbing to the urge to kiss him until he couldn't see straight in the middle of the stables may also be constituted as inappropriate behaviour. She was saved from making a total exhibition of herself by Loki himself...

"Dalan"

Loki strode up to a thickset red haired man who appeared to be in his late fifties. How old that made him by Asgardian standards, heaven only knew thought Hermione. Dalan however, seemed more shocked than pleased to see him – for a split second his eyes were blank with shock, and his weather beaten face went positively grey. Hermione watched him, puzzled.

Clearly Loki had noticed too for his hand was on Dalan's shoulder. "Are you well my friend?"

Dalan had himself in hand by now. "Aye My Lord. Well well, Prince Loki. It's good to see you back, and looking so well."

Loki drew Hermione proudly forward to introduce her. "Dalan, let me introduce my – Lady. Lady Hermione Granger, of Midgard, meet Dalan, now Captain of the Palace Guard. He has been with the Guard since Thor and I were boys. He could tell a few tales that both of us would rather keep quiet I suspect."

They passed a pleasant few minutes reminiscing with Dalan over the exploits of the two brothers in their youth, including the time that Thor had "borrowed" his father's favourite mount Sleipnir who had taken exception to being handled by such an obvious novice and nearly broken Thor's neck...

But Hermione couldn't forget the look of sick horror on Dalan's face, and wondered what it was that could have caused it.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

The final stop of the day was to the healing rooms. Accustomed to the slightly austere atmosphere prevailing in both St Mungo's and the Hogwarts Infirmary, the Asgardian Healing Rooms literally took Hermione's breath away.

Eir, the Head Healer and Hermione hit it off from the very first. Within minutes they were deep in discussion over the use of healing energy, over the use of potions. Hermione was fascinated to discover that there was very little tradition of potion making in Asgard, although what little that was used was produced for Eir by a lady of the city called Lucilla. As Lucilla was visiting Eir at the time, Loki soon found himself surplus to requirements, so slipped quietly away, leaving them to their discussions.

Sometime later, Hermione finally dragged herself away, but attempting to find her way back to their chambers, she took a wrong turn and ended up in the public rooms of the palace, where she bumped into none other than the King of Asgard himself, who gallantly offered to escort her.

"I am glad that you were able to help Loki last night Hermione. You do indeed have a gift for helping him to see things more clearly."

"Thank you Thor, he has been much more settled and relaxed over the past year or so, but coming back to Asgard has awakened some old problems. Last night was hard but I hope that we have made a real breakthrough. But if I may I would like to ask you something please?"

Thor paused, turning to give her his full attention.

"I was introduced to a man named Dalan this afternoon. Loki seemed very pleased to see him again, but Dalan looked – stunned, almost sick for a moment. Then he pulled himself together and seemed almost normal, but he was clearly very shaken to see him again."

Thor was quiet for a moment. "Loki is alive and safe now because of Dalan." Hermione looked puzzled. "When I left Loki here, for judgement from the All – from my Father, I trusted to his judgement and mercy. I had to settle an issue in Alfheim - by the time I returned three days later there was no sign of my brother. I tried to find out what had happened to him, but received only lies and prevarication. Finally, when I was becoming desperate, I received information, secretly, from Dalan. He had been one - the only decent one - of the men that took Loki to the cave. It was he that finally told me what had happened to my brother. Even then I had no precise knowledge of where the cave was - without his specific instruction, without Dalan I may never have found my brother at all.

Dalan has known both of us since we were small boys. He was always fond of my brother and was very deeply distressed by what he had to do. He left the guard on the day that he returned from the cave, and only returned to the service of Asgard when I took the throne. It does not surprise me at all that being confronted by Loki unexpectedly startled and upset him briefly..."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "That makes perfect sense, thank you Thor. I clearly need to thank Dalan the next time that I see him." They talked of inconsequential things for the few minutes that it took to reach Loki's chambers where they parted.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

It wanted only a few hours to sunset, on the day of Odin's funeral, but Hermione was not getting ready at the palace. In fact, she was not even in Asgard. A message had been received from Professor McGonagall that morning with news of a break in to Hermione's potion's store. Could Hermione please come back to Hogwarts for a few hours, to confirm that nothing of any significance had been taken. Satisfied, she was now walking back down to the Bifrost Point to return to Asgard.

Stepping into Heimdall's observatory once again, she managed to alight with a little more dignity this time. Glancing anxiously at the sun, she knew that she would need to hurry if she was to be ready in time. She was reluctant to apparate over any distance, when her knowledge of the layout of the palace was so sketchy. It would not do to apparate straight into the wrong room, or even worse, the middle of a wall. Heimdall however, seemed unworried.

"Prince Loki requests that you wait here Lady Hermione. He will be with you shortly." Sure enough, moments later, the sound of hooves was heard on the bridge. Emerging into the early evening sunshine, Hermione saw Loki cantering up on the now familiar chestnut. Already dressed for the funeral in full dress armour, cape and black hair flying, Hermione had to admit that he took her breath away.

He pulled up with a flourish, bowing from the waist, smiling broadly. "My lady – may I offer you a lift?"

Hermione sketched a curtsy. "You are very kind sir". Leaning down he pulled her up in front of him. It was, she thought with a smile, rapidly becoming her favourite way to travel. They might have been in a hurry, but they had been apart since that morning, and this was an ideal chance to steal a moment before they entered the town, and the public eye.

Breathless, delightful minutes later, they finally parted, Hermione settling into his shoulder. "Hmm, your armour looks spectacular, but it isn't as comfortable as your casual clothes."

"I apologise milady" he replied bootfaced. "I will ensure that in future all of my armour is made specially padded for your comfort. Will that suffice?"

"See that you do sir" she replied, equally solemn, before dissolving into giggles.

"Thor told me what happened. I would have come with you, but Thor wanted me to sit in on a meeting the ambassador from Muspelheim. Did you check the store?"

"Yes, nothing serious thank goodness. Well not too serious. Boomslang skin and lacewing flies."

He looked down at her. "Polyjuice potion? Should you be worried?"

Hermione shrugged. "To be honest, it's a horribly tricky and time consuming potion to make - the chances of getting it right are minimal. To my knowledge, only one Hogwarts student below NEWT level has managed to brew it in living memory."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that Professor Granger?"

Hermione smiled serenely. "Because I was the one that did it. I was thirteen at the time. The potion was perfect, but things didn't go entirely to plan"

"What happened?"

Hermione cringed. "I thought I had picked one of Millicent Bulstrode's hairs off her robes. It turns out it was a cat hair. Polyjuice potion really doesn't work with animals."

Loki was smiling broadly, his eyes wide. "What did it do to you?"

Hermione's face was hidden in his shoulder to hide her blushes. "Madam Pomfrey managed to get the ears, whiskers and tail to go after a few days, but it took me weeks to stop coughing up fur balls. It was disgusting."

Given the silent crowds, beginning to gather for the funeral, it took everything Loki had to muffle his snort of laughter...


	9. Chapter 9

The royal party assembled in the great courtyard of the palace as the sun was slipping towards the horizon. Traditionally, they would follow the King's body down to the quay for the ceremony on foot. As his widow, Frigga would lead the procession, with Thor and Jane, followed by Loki and Hermione. Other than the great drums, and the rustle that inevitably comes from a vast crowd, the city was silent.

Before the departure, Hermione and Loki had managed to snatch a moment to themselves in a quiet corner. Hermione ran a critical eye over Loki's dress armour, tweaking his cape free where it had snagged, and rubbing a stray finger mark off the great silver cross brace. Looking up into his eyes, she was reassured to see that they were solemn, but clear, with none of the guilt that had haunted them two nights ago. There was time for one brief, tender kiss, before it was time to leave.

By the time the procession had arrived at the quayside, full darkness had descended. Odin's bier was laid upon an elaborate boat - clad in full battle armour, his sword in his hands the old king made an impressive sight. As the boat was cast off from the quay, a single flaming arrow followed it, igniting it instantly. Hundreds more arrows followed, igniting a flotilla of small boats that lit the King's soul, on its final journey. Finally, as the bier reached the waterfall into the void, Thor brought Gungnir down in a single blow. A shower of light erupted from the falling vessel, and floated upwards to the stars, followed by a thousand globes of light from all across the city.

Standing close beside Loki, Hermione took advantage of the darkness to slip her hand into his. In this formal setting, it was difficult to give the comfort that she wanted to give, but at least now she was able to touch him. Attending the funeral of someone you had never actually met was strange she thought dispassionately; and given what he had done to the man she loved, it was difficult not to hope that wherever he was going was going to be very unpleasant indeed. Still, he was a King, and that probably gave him a free pass where troublesome adopted sons were concerned. Loki's hand was cold in hers, but his answering squeeze was reassuring.

The formal part of the ceremony completed, Frigga turned to her sons, embracing them both in turn. On the return journey, Thor and Loki walked either side of their mother, offering their support, while Jane and Hermione followed side by side.

The feasting, Hermione thought, was as tedious as she had feared it would be. She was seated at the high table, with Loki to her right, and a visiting ambassador to her left. Given that Loki's attention was often claimed by his mother and brother, and that the ambassador not only spoke no English, but kept trying to peer down the neckline of her gown, it was not the most entertaining evening that she had spent. Nonetheless, she had been well brought up, and had no intention of letting Loki down. She nodded brightly at the ambassador when he mumbled unintelligibly at her, and resisted the urge to tread on his foot when he kept touching her knee.

Unsurprisingly, by the time the food was cleared from the table, Hermione had a truly dreadful headache, and the rich food had made her feel horribly sick. Thinking about it, she had been feeling a little fuzzy on and off since her return from Hogwarts. It must be a reaction to all this dashing around through the Bifrost she thought. Unfortunately, Loki happened to turn back to her, just as she was discretely massaging her forehead.

"Are you alright alskling?" Hermione smiled weakly at the endearment.

"I'm fine" she replied, resisting the overwhelming urge to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. "It's just a headache, and I feel a bit sick, and well, off... I'm alright, really"

"No" he said firmly. "You're not." Turning back to his Mother, he murmured something to her, before kissing her cheek and bidding her goodnight. Turning back to Hermione, he offered her his hand, escorting her from the hall. Once out of site of their guests, he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her back to their chamber - Hermione protested but truthfully, her heart wasn't really in it. Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed contentedly, and she was asleep before they reached the chamber door.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

"You cannot wear that Hermione"

Hermione preened in front of the mirror. Her outfit for the riding party was a perfect blend of comfort and practicality. And it looked amazing. Loki however looked as if he was about to have a fit. "What's the matter with it. I thought there wasn't a problem with me riding astride today. I think it looks great"

Loki eyed Hermione – lost for words. She did, he had to admit, look incredible. Unfortunately future princesses of Asgard don't ride out in public wearing leather trousers, knee boots and one of his shirts. Even well laced up, the effect was distracting to say the least. Aside from the staggering impropriety, he was going to be in agony all day.

Drawing a deep breath, he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, turning her towards him. "Hermione, sweetheart, have pity please. You look amazing in those trousers, and that shirt, but I'm going to be incapable of rational thought or speech all day and my mother will be mortified. Could you please wear something less – well, less..."

Hermione looked up into those beautiful green eyes and knew that she was going to lose this one. She sighed heavily. "Why does it matter what I wear, how I ride Loki? I'm a mortal, a Midgardian, an insignificant blip on the history of the Realm Eternal. Why are you so keen to ensure that I make a good impression?"

Loki looked – shifty? Hermione's eyebrows contracted suspiciously.

"Loki – what is going on...?"

Loki sighed. "This wasn't quite how I planned this but ..." He took her hand and led her out of their chamber, onto the balcony. It wasn't the romantic spot he had intended, but the view of the city below was spectacular – it would have to do, Hermione would never let this go now...

"Hermione?"

She turned to him... he looked, she thought, frankly terrified.

"What do you think of Asgard?" He hesitated "What I mean is, could you ever see yourself here- well you are here – now – what I mean is – not just here but HERE - living here. ... With me..." He ran an anxious hand through his hair. "Oh Gods, I'm making a mess of this."

She took his hand in hers, smiling but puzzled. "Loki, I don't understand, what are you saying. That you want me to come and live in Asgard with you. But I'm mortal? How could that really work?"

"You don't have to be here as a mortal – there are - options. Have you ever heard of the Apples of Iddun"

"Aren't they a legend?"

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Hermione – witches and wizards are legends. Thor, my mother and I are legends. Yes, the apples are real, as is what they do."

"And what do they do? They will make me immortal?"

"Well, not strictly immortal. They grant the long life of the Aesir. You can still die – if you are injured for example, but other than that" he coughed nervously. "About 5000 years – or thereabouts"

Hermione sat down suddenly as her knees gave out. "5000 years?" she whispered, stunned.

Loki was on his knees, taking her face in his hands.

"Hermione, don't look so shell shocked, please sweetheart. Just think about it, for a moment, that's all I'm asking. Do you love me?"

"Yes" she whispered, lips numb.

"You're sure." Hermione looked into his eyes, shaded from emerald through every shade of green to nearly black, and nodded silently.

"Think about it Alskling. I'm asking you to be my wife. To spend eternity with me. Or..."

"Or...?"

Loki's face was determined. "Or I will ask Thor to strip me of my immortality, so that I can spend one mortal lifetime with you. Gungnir can do this"

Hermione looked at him, stunned "You would do that, for me?"

Loki took her hands in his. "Why would I want to spend a lonely eternity without you Hermione? That hasn't worked out so well for me so far..."

Hermione rose, and stepped away from him, to the edge of the balcony. She couldn't think straight, when he was there, with his unearthly beauty, and his desperate love for her written all over his face. How could she be objective when she loved him so much that it hurt? He had been through so very much in his long, lonely lifetime, could she walk away from him now? Because she wasn't brave enough to do this?

But immortality? Because ok, theoretically she could die, but that was what he was offering. To remain as she was now, while all those that she loved grew old and died.

But eternity – here, in Asgard, with all that it offered. Loki, love - children? In her mind she conjured them, with her curly hair and his green eyes. How much could you see, do, learn in five thousand years?

He could give it up. Give up his immortality, although with it went any hope of returning to Asgard, to his brother and mother. Could she ask this of him?

Wasn't that what he asking of her?

Could she truly love him and ask him to do this...?

All of her life Hermione had thought things through, examined the options and taken the sensible, logical approach. She had made over-thinking into an art form. Was she, seriously considering abandoning friends, career – her LIFE for God's sake, to start again in a different world, with a new culture, among strangers, and why? For the love of a troubled, flawed, brilliant, immortal that had been dropped unceremoniously into her life two years ago like an abandoned puppy?

Yes, she was.

Hermione had always known herself to be an independent, modern witch. She had never imagined that the time would come when she would say that she couldn't live without a man.

Oh no, she could live without him...

The problem was that she really didn't want to.

"Whither thou goest I will go..." her voice was little more than a whisper.

Hermione Granger had been many things in her 29 years, and while she had never been impulsive, neither had she ever been a coward.

Loki, was still on his knees, watching her with an almost desperate intensity. As she turned back to him, he turned away – certain he knew her answer. He looked lost. Utterly, and desperately lost.

And so, God help her was she...

Drawn irresistibly back, she dropped to her knees to face him. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him, gently, achingly tender, fingers smoothing the lines of tension on his brow.

"Yes" she whispered...

He froze - hands gripped her wrists fiercely. "Say it again... please"

She smiled starrily at him, her eyes wet. "Ask me properly Loki..."

His hands were on her shoulders now, eyes locked on hers. He took a deep breath, then he paused. "I almost forgot. I was planning on doing this tomorrow morning. I am terrible at this." Snapping his fingers he reached into nowhere, and retrieved a beautifully carved wooden box.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?"

With hands that were not quite steady, he put the box into her hands.

Hermione looked down at it - she recognised this box, she had seen it briefly, two years ago, on the day that Thor brought Loki his magic back. Her fingers traced the engraving on the lid.

" _And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
I carry your heart,( I carry it in my heart)"_

Opening the box she found an exquisite ruby and emerald ring, and a perfect gold fleshed apple. She looked up at Loki, still waiting patiently.

"Yes Loki. I will marry you. And yes, I will take the apple and come to Asgard with you."

With fingers that were still far from steady, he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Inevitably, she thought, it was a perfect fit.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note... Hello to everyone out there that is still reading this story, I hope you're still enjoying it. Apologies for posting a little more slowly at the moment. Having finally got to the big proposal scene, I'm having second thoughts about where this is going._

 _I hate to sound like a needy author, begging for reviews - but - this needy author would really like some feedback, cos its all gone a bit quiet out there..._

 _I know people are still reading but - reviews would be greatly appreciated by my long suffering beta who is sick of my being neurotic..._

* * *

They must have been engaged for all of three minutes, thought Hermione hazily, as their romantic reverie was shattered by a thunderous banging on the door.

Loki rolled his eyes in disgust "Thor – it can only be Thor. No one else has such delicacy, such finesse - such perfect fucking timing..." Hermione giggled, Loki had been picking up some Midgardian curse words recently, and they never failed to make her laugh. It was something to do with his precise, almost Shakespearean delivery. Her amusement turned to a scowl seconds later when she realised that Loki's magic had just changed her outfit from the leather trousers to a traditional riding habit in – unsurprisingly – green.

"Loki – we have to talk about..."

What could have turned into their first quarrel as an engaged couple was cut short by the bedroom door crashing open, revealing a highly irritated King of Asgard.

"I do realise that you two lovebirds have more important things to think about but the whole party is once again awaiting your convenience in the ..." his voice tailed off when as he saw the wooden box, now open on a small side table. His eyes went questioningly to Loki's face, then to Hermione's left hand.

A huge grin split his handsome face from ear to ear.

"On the other hand. Some things are far too important to wait. Just now brother, you had to ask her now?"

Loki shrugged wryly. "What can I say. When the moment is right.."

"And the moment must have most certainly been right. Lady Hermione – sister" Kissing her hand, Thor beamed down on her, his delight evident. "Welcome to the family. I cannot think of anyone I would rather trust with my baby brother's heart." Turning to his 'baby brother' who was glowering at the epithet, he pulled him into an enthusiastic hug.

Eventually, Loki was forced to break away, simply to breathe. Looking straight into his brother's eyes he said – very seriously. "It is time brother, if you will still have me?"

The delight in his brother's eyes answered his. "Are you certain of this? There is no rush"

Loki shook his head. "We cannot return immediately. Both Hermione and I have commitments to Hogwarts that we must honour. But I would see this settled between us before we leave."

Thor thought for a moment.

"Say nothing of this for now. With the ring on your betrothed's hand, it is inevitable that other's will notice, but this can all be accomplished at the feast tonight. Are you content with that?" Loki nodded, Hermione looked a little confused, but let it rest for the time being.

Thor looked them both up and down. "Are we ready to go now? We have kept everyone waiting long enough I think."

Arriving at the courtyard, Hermione was delighted to find that she had been given the roan mare that she had ridden previously, although she pulled a face at the side saddle. She smiled down at Loki though, as he tossed her up into the saddle, kissing her hand before he went to mount his favourite chestnut. The back of her neck prickled, and looking around she was suddenly aware of Sif's eyes on her, her expression unreadable. Hermione smiled politely, lifting her chin. She was unsure of this woman, aware that she was one of Thor's most trusted warriors, and deep in his confidence. However, she had also seen the way that the lovely dark haired warrior looked at Thor, and thought grimly that Jane would need to watch her back.

Frigga rode happily alongside Hermione; as they left the palace telling her of the countryside around the city, a little of the geography of the realm, and asked Hermione many questions about Hogwarts, and her childhood.

"What of your parents my dear. Has Loki met them?"

Hermione's face clouded briefly. "My parents are both dead. They died not even knowing that they had a daughter." When the Queen looked puzzled, she continued. "As you may be aware, when I was in my final year as a student at Hogwarts, there was a great war in the wizarding world. My greatest friend, Harry Potter, was at the very heart of it, and I was at his side throughout. Knowing that my parents would be a key target for Voldemort's forces, I wiped myself from their memory, and sent them to Australia. My intention was to go back to restore their memories once everything was over." Her face was shadowed with sorrow. "But when I went back, I found out that they had both been killed six months previously, in a terrible car crash. Wherever they are now, I hope that they remember that they had a daughter, and that one day they can forgive me for what I did."

Frigga reached across, and took Hermione's hand in hers. "Any parent would be proud to call you daughter my dear. I am sure that they understand that you had your reasons, and that you did what you did to protect them. It was very brave when you were so very young." Frigga squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly, then paused and looked down at her hand properly for the first time. Seeing the ring, her eyes widened. "Ride ahead with me a little my dear." She nudged her horse to a canter, Hermione alongside her. Just out of sight of the rest of the group, she slowed back to a walk, and took Hermione's hand in hers.

"He asked you?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, this morning, it was why we were late. I needed a few minutes to wrap my head around it all."

Frigga nodded. "It is a big decision for you. I know that it was not easy for Jane either. You have both of you given up so much for my sons." She looked back to Hermione, anxiously. "You will be coming to Asgard won't you?. Or will you make your home on Midgard?"

Hermione smiled, seeing the concern in Frigga's eyes. "We will have to go back to Midgard for a while, for we both have commitments there that cannot be broken without giving the proper warning. But yes, once that is done, probably in the summer, we will return to Asgard permanently."

Frigga reached over, gathering Hermione into a hug. "Oh my dear girl I am so happy to be having you both here, you can have no idea." For a moment, she was overwhelmed with emotion, needing a moment to compose herself. "I cannot believe that two years ago I believed the happiest times of my life to be over. My youngest son was estranged from his family, permanently I feared, and it had driven a rift between myself and my husband. Thor too spent little time in Asgard, since his father refused to countenance his relationship with Jane. Then we believed Loki to be dead, then we discovered that he was alive, but in New York, then Odin told me again that he was dead." She shook her head. "If someone had told me that two years in the future I should be so content, and that my family would be reunited once more, I would never have believed them." A shadow crossed her face and she sighed. "It is a shame though, that Odin had to die in order for all this to come to pass. He was, in many ways a good man, and a good husband, but he favoured Thor more than he should, and he was ever his own worst enemy."

Hermione sighed. "I am afraid that, having never met him, I will only ever know him as the one that inflicted such terrible damage on Loki. In some ways it is a shame that I never knew the other side of him, although had he been alive I would not be here, and I would certainly not be as ridiculously happy as I am."

Both women turned, hearing the sound of hooves coming up behind them. Hermione's heart lifted at the sight of Loki approaching. He was dressed casually by his usual standards, in just a light linen shirt, and the ubiquitous leather trousers, the same brown pair he had worn two days previously. As the weather was so mild he had eschewed his normal long leather riding coat, although a lighter jacket was rolled on the back of his saddle. Hermione noticed that his shirt was laced more loosely than usual, his sleeves rolled up, evidence of the haste with which he had dressed himself that morning, it was a good look on him, and Hermione felt herself flushing at the turn her wayward mind was taking.

Seeing her blush, and the sudden heat in her eyes, he leaned over to snatch a swift kiss, taking her hand in his. "Hermione has told you our good news mother?"

Frigga's smile was bright enough to dim the sun. "Indeed she has, I am so pleased Loki, I cannot begin to tell you. When will Thor announce it?"

"At the feast tonight. I am afraid that Hermione and I will have to return to Midgard tomorrow. If we are to return to Asgard in the summer, there will be much to do, and we cannot, in all conscience, keep Professor McGonagall in ignorance any longer than is necessary."

Frigga's mind was clearly running ahead. "If you are returning at the beginning of the summer, there will be much to be done if you want a summer wedding. We have to make plans."

Hermione couldn't suppress a chuckle. Whether it was Molly Weasley or Frigga of Asgard, it appeared that mothers were the same the universe over when it came to the subject of weddings...


	11. Chapter 11

_A special thank you to those who posted such kind comments after the last chapter. This is only my second multi chapter story, so I really am grateful for all of your comments and questions._

 _In a change of plan, this story will now be 13 rather than 14 chapters, as I was a bit worried that the end was dragging a little, so following some editing, the final chapter will be posted on Wednesday._

 _After all of the trauma and emotions, we now have a chance for the happy couple to actually be just that for a change._

 _WARNING: Some sexual content - but nothing too explicit._

 _Please review if you possibly can. MM x_

* * *

As the main party approached, Loki kissed his mother's hand briefly. "Mother, may I borrow Hermione for a little while please, I wish to show her the view from the top of the hills. We should not take much longer than everyone else, as we will ride faster alone." Receiving a warm smile and a nod from Frigga, he urged his chestnut forward with Hermione in hot pursuit.

Oh this was wonderful, thought Hermione. Sitting firm and safe in the saddle, the wind in her face she cantered swiftly up the path that ran diagonally up the steep slope, following the temperamental chestnut that so suited Loki. He was a wonderful rider she realised, with the instinctive skills of one that has ridden almost since he could walk. She was perfectly competent, but he far outstripped her. Reaching the top of the hills, she drew rein for a moment to admire the view, which was, as Loki had promised, stunning. Realising she had stopped, he eventually slowed his mettlesome mount, turning back to join her.

"I'm sorry, he got the bit between his teeth and was in no hurry to slow down, were you boy" he rubbed the bright chestnut neck affectionately.

Hermione drew a deep breath. "I don't think I will ever get used to looking over the edge of the world into nothing" she said. "It is the strangest thing. But you are right, the view is just amazing."

Loki's eyes, however were not on the view, but on the lovely woman before him - his future wife he thought, still not quite believing it. She had plaited her long dark hair before she left, but now it was escaping, in small random curls around her face and her dark eyes were bright and happy. She had never, he thought, looked more beautiful. Drawing their mounts together, he reached across to kiss her, gentle and relaxed at first, allowing the heat to build between them until she moaned softly. Loki smiled against her lips, he knew he hadn't imagined the desire in her eyes when he had joined her back on the main path . An idea was forming in the back of his mind. His mother would be horrified if they were caught, and Thor would never ever let them hear the last of it, but such opportunities were rare, and shouldn't be wasted.

Making a decision, he grinned, boyish and handsome, with the wind blowing his hair back. "Come on, I'll race you." He kicked the chestnut on, and they were off. The top of the hills was a rare place for a gallop, surprisingly smooth, and wide enough to easily permit two abreast. Hermione didn't quite beat him to the end of the path, but it was a close run thing. Drawing their horses back to a walk Loki led them down the far side of the hill, to Hermione's surprise, until he explained that the planned picnic site was in a valley between this ridge and the next, and could be as easily accessed from this side as the other.

About three quarters of the way down the hill, or perhaps a little further, Loki halted at the edge of a small patch of woodland. Tethering his horse, he turned to help Hermione down from the saddle. Once her horse was also tethered, he led her down off the path to the edge of the woods - beyond the trees the ground fell away steeply, and they would be, she noticed, shielded from anyone approaching from either direction – desire quickened her pulse, and she smiled, suspecting the reason for the unscheduled stop at this particular spot. Within moments she was pinned up against a convenient tree, Loki's mouth wreaking havoc on her spinning senses, his hands busy with her bodice and skirts, as she quickly sent his shirt flying.

"Loki - not against the tree please." she managed to gasp, "Not very comfortable..." Loki dropped to the grass, first pulling her down on top of him, then flipping them both. There was no time to drag this out, when they could be discovered at any moment, and by this time, both of them were so wound up that they couldn't have held out if they'd wanted to. Loki set a hard fast pace, with Hermione rising - gasping - to match him, her nails digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Frantic moments later their climax hit, together, with an intensity that left them both red faced and gasping for breath.

Hermione lay very still, feeling the aftershocks still rippling through her, making Loki twitch convulsively. She loved the feeling of his weight still on top of her, feeling his heart slamming against his chest, his breath against her neck. She had never made love outside before, she decided there and then that this was something she would most definitely like to repeat. As their breathing eventually steadied, she kissed the base of his throat tenderly, just where she could still see his racing pulse beneath his skin.

Doing a quick calculation in his head, Loki was too well aware that the main party would by now, be at the picnic site, and his mother would no doubt be sending someone for them soon. But before they moved...

Gods, he loved kissing this woman. Making love was always incredible, but the sweetness of her mouth on his, the way she would tilt her lips just so, understanding exactly how they best fit together, her tongue teasing his, this he could do forever...

Eventually however they were forced to break for breath, and Loki knew that they really would have to move or risk an embarrassing discovery. He deftly buttoned up Hermione's bodice, before standing to retrieve his shirt from the nearby bush, where Hermione had thrown it in her haste.

Hermione, still seated, trying to adjust her clothing so that she didn't look as though she had been thoroughly and satisfyingly ravished, couldn't help stopping to watch Loki as he strode across the grass to retrieve his shirt. He had broadened and filled out a little more since they had first met two years ago, but then he had been far too thin in those days, with the tense, wiry, used up look of one that had lived too hard and taken too little care of himself. Now stripped to the waist, he had the lean chiseled build of a swimmer, broad in the shoulders and chest, but narrow and well defined in the stomach and hips in a way that made Hermione's mouth water. He still moved with the lean practiced grace of a panther, and she was filled with amazement that this beautiful man would very soon be hers for all of their very long lives together.

Aware of her scrutiny, he flushed, smiling his green eyes bright and happy. "We need to hurry love, unless you wish to be caught _in flagrante_ by whomever my mother decides to send after us." That was enough to spur Hermione to her feet, shaking out her skirts as best she could.

Alas, they were not quite quick enough. Walking back to their horses, with Hermione still brushing the grass off the skirt of her dress, and Loki, still tucking his unlaced shirt back in they ran into none other than Lady Sif.

They might as well – Hermione thought ruefully - have been wearing matching tee shirts saying "guess who just got laid"

"Oh shit" muttered Loki, " did Mother have to send Sif of all people?"

Trying not to blush, Hermione made some comment about Loki showing her the view, before she allowed him to lift her back into the saddle. Looking up however, as she gathered her reins, she was amazed to see an expression of almost nauseated disgust on the other woman's face instead of the smirk she was expecting. Stunned Hermione turned away, pretending not to have noticed. Loki it appeared had also seen, if the expression of annoyance on his face was anything to go by.

"Thank you Lady Sif. Please tell my mother we will be with her in a few moments." When she did not move, he looked her coolly up and down, every inch the Prince of Asgard. "That will be all Lady Sif, you may go now."

Sif, it appeared, was not used to being reminded of her status, and threw him a look of pure poison before spurring her horse away.

"I'm going to suffer for that at some point" muttered Loki under his breath as he mounted up.

The picnic site was, it turned out, only about ten minutes ride away, and the servants had just finished laying out the food when the two lovers arrived. Pausing to wash their hands in a proffered bowl of water, they went to join Frigga, Thor and Jane, who were seated on the grass under a large tree.

It was a pleasant meal, thought Hermione, sipping a cup of mead and watching the sun through the branches. Behind her Thor was teasing Loki in an undertone, prompted no doubt by the leaves and bits of grass still adorning Hermione's hair, clear testament, with their slightly rumpled appearance, to their recent activity, but Loki was in too good a mood to rise.

Jane, who had been seated beside Thor, moved around to join Hermione. "Thor tells me that congratulations are in order" she said softly, taking Hermione's hand to examine her ring. "This is lovely. Did he really only ask you this morning?"

"Yes," chuckled Hermione "I have a feeling he was planning on asking me tomorrow, but I put him on the spot about the way he was behaving, always so concerned about my reputation and whether I was making a good impression, and I think it must have seemed that that was the right time. I don't know why, but I think he was afraid I'd say no."

"It's not the marrying them that's the issue is it?" Jane picked idly at a small bowl of grapes. "It's the whole giving up your life and moving to another planet and being pretty much immortal thing that gave me pause. At least you don't have to worry about being Queen."

Looking up, Hermione realised that Sif was watching them intently from a distance, eating little it appeared. Seeing Jane still looking at Hermione's left hand, her eyes widened and she turned away in disgust. The expression on her face would stay with Hermione all the way home.


	12. Chapter 12

_We're nearly at the end of this story now, so before I bring it to a close, here's a little bit of silliness that I just couldn't resist._

 _For the last time in this story. I do not own any of the Harry Potter or the Thor characters, and I am making nothing from this story._

* * *

Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed her trip, and the picnic, but she was glad to get out of her riding clothes and into something more comfortable. Since she and Jane were spending the afternoon exploring the library, she changed into a thin cotton jumper in a shade of blue that she was particularly fond of, and a pair of jeans. Slipping her feet into some flat pumps, she combed out her hair and splashed some water on her face before leaving their chambers. There was no sign of Loki, who had been whisked away by Thor to discuss a matter of diplomacy on which he required his brother's advice.

"He hasn't told you what he is has he?" Sif had clearly been lurking outside, waiting for an opportunity to catch Hermione alone.

Hermione reminded herself that she had faced down much worse than Sif in her lifetime and met her eyes coolly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lady Sif"

Sif's face simultaneously brightened in satisfaction and softened in sympathy. It was an interesting piece of facial gymnastics thought Hermione.

"My poor child" Hermione stiffened at the word 'child'. "Of course, he hasn't told you, that much is clear. No decent woman would allow that creature to.." Sif hesitated delicately "... touch her, knowing what he is."

Hermione took a firm grip on her fraying temper. "Lady Sif" she answered with slightly more heat than she would have liked. "Firstly I would like to take issue with your use of the word 'child'. I can assure you that although I may appear young to an Aesir, I am a grown woman by my race's standards, and secondly, I wish you would stop being so evasive. What on earth are you implying about my future husband."

"Lady Hermione, what do you know about Frost Giants?"

"Oh!" smiled Hermione. "I wondered what on earth you meant. Thank you for your concern Lady Sif, but I can assure you that I am..." just to mess with Sif's head, she permitted herself a delicate pause all of her own "... _intimately_ familiar with my future husband's heritage and  all that it entails. I had wondered why you apparently disliked Loki so much, now I understand. It's because you're _racist._ How disappointingly plebeian". Her voice was calm and slightly mocking, but inside her temper was flaring.

Sif looked frankly ill. "YOU are a silly ignorant child, and HE is a monster. He should never be allowed to return to Asgard. They should send him back to Jotenheim where he belongs, not let him swagger around the palace like some little pretend prince. You cannot possibly marry him. That would make your twisted offspring monsters too! You think he can make you happy? He betrays everything he touches"

That was enough. Hermione's magic flared within her, she needed neither wand nor incantation in the heat of her temper. She turned and stalked off down the corridor, ignoring Sif's scream of rage from behind her, intent only on reachingthe library.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

The afternoon was drawing towards its end, and members of the royal household were returning to their chambers to prepare for the second evening of feasting in Odin's honour. Knowing that Jane and Hermione would never leave the library without persuasion, Thor and Loki left the room that Thor now used as his private study with this intention. The palace was full of staff, officials and visitors, so it was no surprise that there were a fair number of children of a variety of ages to be found around the palace and grounds, and over the years Thor, who loved children had come to know most of them by sight. The adorable little dark haired girl of around six years old that they found pacing one of the private upstairs corridors however, was not known to him at all.

Thor hunkered down, so as to avoid frightening her. "Hello, what is your name? I don't think we've met. And what are you doing up here? Where is your mother child?"

Loki was looking at her more closely. "Thor, there is something very strange about this child... look at her clothes, her hair. The pink dress is of Midgard. And what child of Asgard would have pigtails and pink hair ribbons?"

The child shrank behind Thor's legs, trying to avoid Loki's eye at all costs. Thor chuckled. "Clearly you have a way with children Brother. I hope that you will do better with your own."

Loki scowled at him, losing centuries of hard won maturity in a moment, before turning his attention back to the child. A hand extended towards her, he frowned for a moment, concentrating. A faint green glow emanated from his fingertips.

He smiled, in fact, Thor got the distinct impression that he was trying urgently not to laugh.

"Bring her with us to the library, we cannot leave her here. And Thor, I believe there may be a pink teddy bear somewhere in the vicinity. You had better bring that too."

Thor looked perplexed. "What are you about Brother? And what by all the Norns is a teddy bear?"

Peering behind a column, his face cleared. "Ah – that must be it." Collecting the stuffed toy, he hoisted the child into his arms and followed his brother to the library.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

Hermione and Jane had spent a blissful afternoon surrounded by the magnificent library of Asgard. As could only be expected, they had completely lost track of time, so both of them looked up in surprise when Loki entered, nodding politely to the librarian in charge. "Madam, would you grant the All Father and me some time please?" The librarian bobbed a curtsy and hurried away.

Loki strode over to the table where Hermione and Jane sat surrounded by books. He was trying very hard to look stern, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Hermione, do you have something you want to tell me?"

Hermione, looked mulish. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Loki folded his arms and glared at her. Hermione – who had stood up to werewolves, dementors and Bellatrix Lestrange - caved in seconds.

"Oh alright – but she deserved exactly what she got. In fact under the circumstances I think she got off quite lightly. Any other witch would have turned her into a toad – permanently."

Thor was finally catching up. "Lady Hermione – are you telling me that this child is not actually – a child?"

Loki's face twitched. "I believe that the child in the pink dress and hair ribbons, currently clutching a teddy bear is actually - Lady Sif..."

Behind her, Hermione heard Jane gasp "remind me never to upset you Hermione"

Thor took a deep breath, he was perfectly conscious of the humour in the situation, but this could not be allowed to go any further.

"Lady Hermione, may I ask why you turned one of my warriors into a six year old girl in a pink dress?"

Hermione met his eyes calmly. "I am happy to explain, but I would rather tell you in private."

Loki frowned. "Hermione..."

Ignoring his brother, Thor took Hermione's hand and led her to the far end of the library. After a few moments of conversation they returned. Thor's face was stern.

"Lady Sif. I am appalled by what I have just heard from Lady Hermione. After she has turned you back, you will beg her pardon. My brother and the Lady Hermione will be returning to Asgard permanently later this year. If you do not treat them both with the utmost respect, dear and valuable though you are to me, you will find yourself in charge of a small garrison on one of Alfheim's moons. Do I make myself clear?"

Thor then turned back to Hermione. "Lady Hermione, Sister. I entirely understand what prompted you to do something so - drastic. However, if you have any further problems on Asgard I would be grateful if you would bring them to me. I really cannot have you turning my warriors into children, toads, or anything else. Now as a personal favour to me, will you please restore Lady Sif to her adult form."

Hermione concentrated. Without the energy boost from her temper, she needed her wand to end the spell. Once Sif was returned to her adult state, she made a reasonable if grudging apology to Hermione and to Loki, before looking around her.

"What happened to my sword?"

"Ah" Hermione flicked her wand once more, and the pink teddy turned back into something rather more lethal. Outraged, Sif glared at them both, before retrieving her weapon.

As she turned around to make a dignified exit, Loki gave a snort of laughter. Tattooed clearly, on Sif's shoulder, just out of her sight, was a pink sparkly teddy bear...

"And that" Hermione muttered as the door closed behind Sif, "is NOT coming off anytime soon!"

* * *

 _I do actually like Sif in the movies. It's just that she has a bit of a blind spot where Thor is concerned, particularly at the beginning. It struck me that she probably wouldn't take the idea of a happy, married Loki, back at court and in Thor's favour, very well, and would probably try to stir things up if she could. M x_


	13. Chapter 13

_The last chapter!_

 _This was originally two chapters, but I was concerned that the pace of the story was flagging a bit, so I took a sharp knife to it, and effectively took twenty four hours out of the timeline. This means that Hermione and Loki don't actually stay for the last day of Odin's funeral feast, but I think that this works ok._

* * *

Loki, already dressed for the evening's formalities, in his very best clothes, sat on their bed and watched as his mother's maid finished dressing Hermione's hair for the night's feast. It came to him suddenly, that this was a scene that he would be seeing very often in the future. It was a pleasant thought that brought a warm smile to his face. Seeing him in the mirror, Hermione smiled back...

"What?"

He shook his head, smiling, conscious of the maid in the room. "I'll explain later. Will you be long?". Hermione rose, and was ushered into her dress by the maid, who laced her firmly into it. She gasped as the lacing tightened. "I don't know why they call it a feast. No-one laced this tight is going to be able to eat very much." Thanking the maid, she checked her appearance in the mirror. The gown, a dark bronze silk, had a deep V neckline, and clung tightly to her waist and hips before falling heavily into the skirt.

Loki reached into his pocket and retrieved a box. Coming to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder he produced a stunning amber necklace, which he fastened around her throat, dropping a kiss onto her bare shoulder. In the box there was a pair of matching earrings, which Hermione put on. She looked, thought Hermione, elegant, dignified. Regal.

Like a Princess.

It felt very strange.

She touched the necklace wonderingly. "It's beautiful. Thank you"

He smiled. "You are far more beautiful than any jewel." He offered his hand. "Shall we go down"

 _x-x-0-x-x_

"Hermione my dear, you look simply breathtaking. I knew that dress would be wonderful on you. And Loki, how splendid you look. I am very impressed." Frigga was probably more excited about this evening than they were Hermione thought fondly, and had clearly gone to some trouble. She had to agree with her about Loki though, who looked quite magnificent in black dress armour, heavily accented with gold.

Now she thought about it, he also looked unaccountably nervous.

Thor had requested that the company assemble in the Throne Room in advance of the evening's feasting. Once the company was gathered, Thor entered the room alone, Jane having quietly joined Frigga, Hermione and Loki a few moments before. Obviously on cue, Frigga took Hermione's arm, and drew her and Jane gently to one side, leaving Loki standing alone in the centre of the Throne Room.

Suddenly anxious, Hermione turned to Frigga, her eyes concerned. "What is going on?" Frigga's took her hand, both happy and nervous...

"Watch – this is a very important moment - for both of them"

Thor had taken his place on the throne, Gungnir at his side. Loki, now the focus of every eye in the hall, slowly ascended the steps with his usual elegance, finally sinking gracefully to one knee at his brother's feet. Hermione's eyes widened.

Loki reached up, and placed his hands between those of his brother. His voice was strong and clear, and utterly certain...

"I Loki, Prince of Asgard, do become your liege man of life and limb, swearing fealty to the Realm of Asgard, and to Thor, its King and All-Father.

To speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth , until my Lord King release me or death take me."

Bowing his dark head, he kissed Thor's hand, sealing his oath.

The vast room was completely silent.

Thor rose, lifting his brother from his knees. For a frozen moment, the two men stood, face to face. Then, taking his brother's shoulders, Thor kissed him formally on both cheeks, before pulling him into his arms. The brothers clung to one another for an endless count of seconds, before parting. If both of their eyes were wet, only Hermione, Jane and Frigga were close enough to see.

The ripple of applause started at the back of the hall, and within seconds the whole room was clapping and cheering.

Loki was home.

Hermione found herself clapping too, her eyes wet, realising the huge significance of what had just taken place.

Not a surrender, but a formal re-affirmation of their brotherhood. A recognition that Asgard and the Nine Realms needed both of them. That they needed each other.

Thor allowed the cheering to continue for some time before calling for silence.

"My friends, I have one more pleasant duty to perform before we proceed to the feast.

This morning, my Brother asked my permission to take the Lady Hermione, of Midgard as his bride, and it has been my great pleasure to give my consent, for the Lady is full worthy of him, and of the title Princess of Asgard."

At this Frigga took Hermione's hand and led her forward, for Thor to join their hands together before the whole company.

Thor leaned forward. "Now kiss her brother..."

And he did.

 _x-x-0-x-x_

The second feast, Hermione thought, was a distinct improvement on the first.

A number of the diplomatic visitors had now left, so she ended up seated between Loki and Fandral, who flirted outrageously – much to Loki's disgust - but was charming, funny and attentive to his dining companions. Besides, thought Hermione wickedly, she enjoyed watching Loki twitching like an irritated cat when Fandral told outrageous stories of their exploits as boys.

There was no sign of Sif, which was probably a good thing.

As the evening was drawing to a close, Frigga drew her sons, Jane and Hermione to one side.

"I realise that tomorrow Loki and Hermione will return to Midgard. If you are both planning to get married this year, we need to make some plans before they leave. Can we meet tomorrow morning after breakfast?

Loki smiled. "After lunch if it please you Mother, Hermione and I have plans for tomorrow morning."

 _x-x-0-x-x_

Loki's plans for the morning, thought Hermione drowsily, curled up against him, were very much to her taste. A palace servant had brought breakfast up to them, earlier, the remains still on the table by the side of the bed. And Loki could wake her up like that whenever he wanted to. There seemed to be no rush to get up anytime soon, although they would never hear the last of it if they were late for lunch again.

"Hermione" Loki's voice was warm and drowsy...

"Mm hm?"

"Where do you want to get married?"

She smiled, he could feel it against his throat. "Here I suppose. We could get married at Hogwarts, but we can't take everyone responsible for Asgard out all at once. It would be much easier to bring everyone here, providing Thor approves."

Loki chuckled darkly. "He'll approve. He wants all of the Avengers, several of SHIELD, Darcy Lewis and Eric Selvig at his wedding, so there shouldn't be any problem for us. Things are very different now compared to Odin's day when the Bifrost was practically closed.

No, what I meant was, as King of Asgard, Thor and Jane will have a huge state wedding in the Throne Room – probably combined with Jane's coronation as Queen. Is that what you would like too?"

"No", Hermione giggled. "I have no wish to be Queen thank you. I'll settle for slumming it with the Lord Chancellor. I hear he's much better in bed – not to mention MUCH better looking"

Loki said nothing, but couldn't help looking smug. "Seriously though. Do you want a big state wedding in the Throne Room, or would you prefer something a little -smaller?"

Hermione looked up, propping herself on her elbow. "What did you have in mind?"

Loki sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. "Come on, you're going to need to put some clothes on or we're going to shock the servants...

 _x-x-0-x-x_

After lunch, the two couples met with Frigga in her chambers. Always organised, Frigga had arranged for a large round table to be moved in, and parchments pens and ink were left in the centre.

Almost immediately, the two brothers were wrangling over details...

"I am the eldest, and the King. Of course we should be married first."

"Thor, you have not even announced your betrothal yet – and don't you dare try to one-up our announcement once we have gone..." Frigga smiled, clearly this was all old and dearly familiar territory to her. "Moreover, your wedding will be a huge formal state occasion. Representatives from all over the Nine Realms will be attending. It will take a huge amount of organisation.

"And yours will not?" Thor's eyes lit up. "I have an excellent idea. Let us make it a double wedding"

"NO" The reply came simultaneously from Loki and Hermione. "It is a kind thought brother, but Hermione and I have other plans for our wedding."

"Go on" Frigga was clearly intrigued.

"Let us be candid. Prince of Asgard or no I have few friends in the Nine Realms. My behaviour over the last ten years has ensured this, and in the future I have many bridges to rebuild. In the meantime however, Hermione and I intend to be married quietly in the walled rose garden. No more than one hundred guests – possibly less. Hermione has no family, although there will be friends attending. We will also need to invite friends and colleagues from Hogwarts. The numbers should fit easily. Afterwards, if it has to be a public occasion, we could have a full marriage feast, or we would prefer something private in the summer dining chamber.

Frigga frowned. "Are you sure that this is what you want Loki, Hermione?" She looked worried, and Loki realised that she was concerned that he was once again playing second fiddle to his brother. He reached across the table, and took her hand in his. "Truly Mother, we discussed it this morning, and this is what we both want. We thought sunset and candles would be nice..."

 _x-x-0-x-x_

That evening, just before supper, Hermione and Loki walked back up the path to Hogwarts castle. They were still wearing the clothes that they had worn to bid a formal farewell to Thor Frigga and Jane in the Throne Room a short while ago. The family had then ridden down to Heimdall's observatory together to say a more private goodbye. Loki had suggested that they change into Midgardian clothes then, but Hermione was tired of pretending. They were leaving Hogwarts for Asgard in the summer, there would be no way to keep this quiet, once they started to say goodbye to their friends.

It was hardly surprising therefore, that Professor Malfoy was a little startled to see Professors Lawes and Granger walking hand and hand up the drive, wearing what appeared to be fancy dress. Hermione was wearing a long full skirted gown of sky blue silk, her dark hair formally dressed, held in place by a sapphire and diamond comb, set in gold. It was Professor Lawes however that had Draco's mouth dropping open. He was dressed head to toe in black and silver leather, trimmed with gold and green. Black leather vambraces, intricately decorated in silver covered each forearm, a matching belt was round his waist from which hung an ornate dagger, and a black cape hung from his shoulders, brushing the grass behind him.

"Tell me" drawled Draco, "either I missed the invitation to the costume party, or there's something that you two haven't told me."

He looked 'Professor Lawes' straight in the eye. "I've had my suspicions for a while. If you're William Lawes, I'm Godric Gryffindor"

Hermione looked up at the man beside her, smiled and nodded agreement. "Draco, allow me to introduce you to Loki, Prince of Asgard, and my fiancé".

Draco's normally inscrutable face was a picture in shock.

"Loki. THE Loki, brother of Thor, Norse God of Mischief and Lies? Caused a bit of a ruckus in New York a couple of years ago?"

Loki smiled serenely. "Retired God of Mischief and Lies. I don't do that kind of thing anymore. And the New York thing, wasn't entirely me..." He kissed Hermione's hand. Draco rolled his eyes. "I have a new role now - at the end of this term, I will be returning to Asgard permanently, as Lord Chancellor to my brother the King. Hermione will be coming with me, to be my wife".

Hermione frowned at him. "Loki, we should tell Professor McGonagall first. Draco, don't say anything to anyone for now please"

Draco nodded his acquiescence. "You can rely on me Hermione. I don't believe I have congratulated you on your engagement by the way." He shook Loki's hand and hugged Hermione. "Now be off with you, the Headmistress will know you're here, and will be waiting."

 _x-x-0-x-x_

Minerva McGonagall stood on the observation tower above her office. She had been notified of the Bifrost's landing by the faithful Miggs. Seeing the couple walking up the drive, completely comfortable in their Asgardian garb told her everything she needed to know. Watching the conversation with Draco, watching as he hugged Hermione, and shook Loki by the hand only served to confirm her suspicions.

Re-entering her office, she sat down behind her desk, and reached for a sheet of parchment.

"Albus, it appears that we will be needing to recruit more teaching staff...again"

The End...

* * *

 _Loki's oath is a combination of the oath of allegiance taken by Prince Charles at his investiture as Prince of Wales, and the oath of fealty to Gondor taken by Pippin in the Lord of the Rings. I don't know why, but Loki's oath of allegiance is one of my very favourite scenes, which actually existed on my laptop before I even started this story and I found myself getting quite emotional when I came to actually put it into this chapter. To anyone not familiar with the concept of this kind of oath, take it from me, it is a very big deal indeed. There is a response in the LOTR which talks about the Steward rewarding loyalty with love and disloyalty with vengeance, but I just couldn't hear Thor saying that to Loki, so I gave it a miss._

 _Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, particularly those who have faithfully reviewed every chapter. I cannot tell you how much I value that support._

* * *

 ** _You are all cordially invited to the wedding of the year, which will form the last of a short series of one shots_**

 ** _published - as "One Hand One Heart" - very soon - next week if all goes to plan._**

 ** _MM x_**


End file.
